Amor ¿o ilusiòn?
by Valenny
Summary: Después de la guerra. Ginny tiene que volver a Hogwarts, y se distanciará de lo más quiere, Harry Potter. Llegando se encontrará con sentimientos de la persona que menos quería: Draco Malfoy.
1. Caìdas Inesperadas

**A****m****or...¿il****usi****ón?**

_''Era definitivamente algo insólito...''_

La verdad, había pensado años (o al menos eso me pareció) en lo que dije, sinceramente, no era uno de mis mejores logros ¿o si?, _¡basta!_, no...tenía que ser suficiente con esto. A veces, en lo más profundo, pienso que lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto pero en realidad me estaba convenciendo a mi misma...además solo era un arrebato, no estaba en un juicio bueno cuando ocurrió. Pero entonces ¿por qué quería repetirlo?, ¡de verdad, nisiquiera me entiendo!, al que quiero lo tengo claro, pero la forma en que ocurrió...y no lo rechazó...así que en realidad...tal vez...quiera.

Pero, no. Era Draco Malfoy ¡por amor de Dios!, ya bastante raro era que habría besado a una Weasley, ¿ahora serían novios?, preferiría a Merlin en mayas.

—¡Señorita Weasley!—dijo una voz fuera de mis pensamientos—, si tiene algo que compartir con la clase, ¡podría hacero ahora!—. La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en toda la clase, fui tan tonta en haber elegido precisamente esa asignación para hacer volar mi mente.

—Disculpe profesora—, sentía mi cara colorada, ahora todos estaban mirándome.

—Eso espero—pidió—, bueno, volviendo con el tema...

Una vez mas, mis pensamientos se encontraban lejos del salón de clase. ¡Draco Malfoy!, aún no podía creérmelo, uno de mis mayores rivales, uno a los que he odiado con alma..., y ahora, si tan solo alguna persona que de verdad quería se enterase...sería un completo desastre, ¡si tan solo Harry se enterase!, al decir esto un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, volaria hasta Escocia solamente para hechizar a Malfoy; además, su familia se había salvado por un pelito por interbención de Harry, no debía enterarse. Una lucha se desataba en mi cabeza, ¿que debía hacer?

«_Debes decirle.._

_¡No!_

_Pero sino.._

_Peor sería que se enterase_

_¡Malfoy se lo merece!_

_No quiero hacerle sentir mal..._»

Una voz sonaba como eco en mi cabeza, «pueden retirarse...», debía de ser la profesora McGonagall, desperté aturdida. Hermione me miraba furiosa y se fue hacia la puerta con aire ofendido, tal vez el no prestar atención en clase para ella era un delito. Recogí los libros que estaban en mi mesa y que ni siquiera sabía como habían llegado allí, ahora tendría que estudiar el doble de la clase de hoy con Hermione, podría venir en los EXTASIS.

—¿Señorita Weasley?—volvió a decir la voz de la profesora, ahora un poco mas calmada.

—¿Si?—pregunté nerviosa.

—Acérquese.

Me dirigí hacia su escritorio, que se encontraba abarrotado de libros y de instrumentos para practicar transformaciones. Me miraba fijamente, probablemente querría regañarme por como me había comportado hoy.

—Usted tal vez no sea la número uno en el curso, pero siempre ha sido una muy buena estudiante. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Hice una mueca imprevista, realmente no esperaba esa reacción, primero pensé en inventarme algo, pero luego suspiré, necesitaba alguien con quién hablar.

—Vera profesora, yo...

Lo pensé mejor, nadie debería enterarse.

—...es que estoy demasiado tensa por que este año termino el colegio. Últimamente solo pienso en...—balbuceé—...bueno, eso.

La profesora McGonagall me miró tras sus grandes gafas.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, muchos estudianes se ponen nerviosos, pero verá que le ira bien. Puede retirarse—terminó con una sonrisa

Salí inmediatamente de la clase, sin siquiera agradecerle. Caminé como loca por los pasillos, era de noche y estaba ambrienta, así que me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor, en busca de Hermione. El lugar estaba moderadamente lleno, finalmente la vi sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, charlando con una compañera de séptimo. Me acerqué con la cabeza gacha, tratando de no chocar con nadie.

Me aclaré la garganta ruidosamente, pero ella me ignoró. Me senté para hablarle.

—Eh...¿Hermione?

Ella suspiró agotada, pero finalmente se dirigió hacia mi.

—Ginny, de veras, no te entiendo...¿por qué has estado tan rara desde que te fuiste a ver a Hagrid?. Disculpa por no haber ido, pero tenía que estudiar ¿si?, no es para que te molestes...

—¡No estoy molesta contigo!—exclamé ofendida—. Para nada Hermione, es mas, pensaba que la que se sentía molesta eras tú.

—¿Yo, por qué tendría que estar molesta?

—Bueno, pensé que te habías enterado.

—¿Enterarme de qué?

Me sorprendí, realmente ella no tenía ni idea.

—Oh, pues...—pensé en algo rápido—...que Hagrid no estaba y por eso no pude saludarle.

—¡Ah!—dijo ella, con incomodidad—. No sabía Ginny, pero puedes visitarlo otro día.

—Tienes razón.

Nos miramos y luego concentramos nuestras vistas en la comida, hablar con Hermione me había hecho quitar el hambre, comí unas patatas con carne y pensé en un lugar para pensar, totalmente sola, la sala de menesteres ya no funcionaba...¿la biblioteca? ¡Sí!, Hermione iba a hacer sus deberes en la sala común, ya no iría a la biblioteca. Me encaminé con paso ligero hacia allí, encontré una mesa vacia, la luz estaba levemente baja. Así me senté, absorta en mis pensamientos.

No habían pasado ni bien dies segundos, cuando un chico alto, de ojos grises y tez palida apareció. Se puso seriamente nervioso, al igual que yo, traté de no fijar mi mirada en él, sino el los libros que había abierto para no leer, el corrigió de inmediato su nerviosismo y volvió a la indiferencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí Weasley, poniéndole hueco a los libros?—me fastidió él arrastrando las palabras.

—Estudio Malfoy—le respondí irritada—, cosa que tú aparentemente no conoces.

El rostro de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, había aparecido derrepente. mirándolos a ambos furiosa.

—Silencio en la biblioteca—susurró, pero severamente—. O tendrán que salir.

—¿Ves Malfoy?—le dije con voz apagada, a causa de la reprimenda.

Se acercó y me tomó la muñeca con brusquedad y me jaló hasta fuera de la biblioteca. Tuve la oportunidad de solamente tomar mis libros, corrió aún sin soltar mi muñeca hasta llegar a la lechucería, la cual comunmente se encontraba vacía. Las lechuzas ululaban indignadas, aparentemente estaban descansando y las habían interrumpido. Malfoy lo ignoró.

—¿Para qué me tragiste aquí?—le pregunté fastidiada, la mano le dolía mucho.

—¡Quiero aclarar esto de una vez!—farfulló, luego aligeró la mirada—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¡Fue un accidente!—exclamé sonrojándome—. ¡Y fuiste tú!

—¿Yo?—dijo alzando un poco más la voz—, te pusiste ahí...¡fue algo horrible!

—Definitivamene—coincidí con él—, fue horrible.

—¿No le dirás a nadie verdad?, no quiero que la gente piense que ando con una Weasley.

—¡Ni yo, con un hipócrita y cretino como tú!—le dije asqueada—. Además, tengo novio.

Me sentía extraña, esa situación no era nada cómoda, y mucho menos tratándose de él.

—¿Potter, verdad?—y sus ojos se fijaron en los mios, con ambición.

—¿Te interesa?—le dije despectivamente.

—La verdad es que sí—arqueé una ceja, en señal de extrañez—, ¡no de esa manera!. Me pregunto si le digiste a tu querido noviecito acerca de eso.

Agaché la cabeza, mirando a otro lado, no quería darle la respuesta pero daba señal de que él ya lo había adivinado.

—Eso pensé—concluyó satisfecho—, me pregunto que pensaría si le enviara una lechuza...diciéndole que su novia anda de travieza, que le miente. Y tú no podrás negarlo.

—¡No te atrevas!—le grité, echaba fuego por las orejas—, ¿como te atreves a hablar así de él?, ¡te salvó de Azkaban!

—Algo que nunca hubiera querído que hiciera en realidad.

Era demasiado para mí, no me iba quedar viendo como un estúpido insultaba a Harry, saqué mi varita tan rápido que Draco no tuvo ni oportunidad de defenderse.

—_¡Desmaius!_—pronuncié apuntando a Malfoy.

Él se tambaleó y cayó al piso, donde se encontraban todos los desechos de las lechuzas.

—Cada vez me caes mejor, ¿sabes?

Lo miré con odio, realmente no lo soportaba, tendría que decirle a Harry de una vez...sino él se adelantaría y malograría la situación. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, tenía que ir a la Sala Común y volver, enviarle hoy mismo si es posible, pero aún así...¿qué le diría?:

_Querido Harry:_

_Te aviso que me he besado con Malfoy._

Sonaba increíblemente absurdo, al llegar al retrato pronunció la contraseña:

—_«Alféizar»_—le dije un tanto cansada.

La sala común estaba vacía, era bastante tarde, el fuego fluía maravillosamente. Me senté en una de las mesitas, buscando pergamino y la pluma. Pensé profundamente, tenía que escoger con cuidado, no debían ser rudas ni dolorosas, pero también debían ser sincera.

_Querido Harry:_

_Eh pensado decirte esto desde que comenzó, pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, resulta demasiado difícil. Te suplico que antes de sacar concluciones, termines toda la carta y lo que más quiero, es que no te enojes conmigo aunque tengas razones. Bien, estaba saliendo de clase de encantamientos un día, y me dirigía hacia la práctica de quidditch (por cierto, ser capitana no ha sido nada fácil, pero es grandioso) y bueno, me encontré con Malfoy en el campo. Yo había hecho reservación pero el se rehuzó a hacerse a un lado, así que le quité la escoba que tenía en la mano, la jalamos con tanta fuerza que me caí, y Malfoy tropezó con la escoba así que cayó ensima mio y, pues...nuestros labios rosaron ¡pero no fue un beso!, simplemente un accidente. No soportaba no decírtelo, espero que no te enfades y lo entiendas, aunque no te culpo. _

_PD: Te agradecería que nadie más se enterara de esto, es muy vergonzoso._

_Besos de_

_Ginny._

Tomé prestado la lechuza de una compañera de habitación, amarré la nota a sus patas, ella ululó aceptando y se perdió de vista cuando salió a las afueras. Suspiré, ahora mi coinciencia se encontraba limpia sabiendo que Harry se enteraría de aquello. Aún cuando se enfadase. Subí las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione y todas las demás estaban durmiendo, me cambié y entré a mi cama absolutamente cansada.

La mañana siguiente, fue un poco mejor que el anterior, ni yo ni Draco nos atrevíamos a entablar una conversación, ni con insultos, ni con palabras normales.


	2. Ya no es casualidad

**Ya no es casualidad**

_''El seguía y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo...''_

Habría deseado algo mejor, pronto llegaría el fin de curso...me despediría por completo de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, era un castillo hermoso, realmente no quería irme, pero el algún momento tendría que hacerlo. No era bueno pensar en eso ahora, me preocupaba como podría haber reaccionado Harry ante la carta, había pasado una semana y no había respondido, ¡me estaba desesperando!, si se enoja conmigo me pondría realmente mal, no solo por el hecho de haberme besado con Malfoy, sino por haber hecho sentir mal a Harry. Cada día que pasaba, la presión era peor, sentía que si no llegaba una respuesta significaría que todo acabó entre él y yo...y jamás lo aceptaría, ¡a Harry lo quiero demasiado!, y a Malfoy...a Malfoy lo detesto. Hermione se encontraba cada vez más desesperante, es mi amiga y la quiero muchísimo, pero con los EXTASÍS con ella no se puede estar porque solo habla de eso, ya ni me menciona acerca de su vida, y Luna que está concentrada también (casi a la misma altura que yo), aunque a veces tengo que tratar de estar con las dos el mismo tiempo, porque comúnmente discuten acerca de las criaturas mágicas y creencias ajenas...Mi familia, no me escribían desde hace mucho, aunque mi hermano si se tomaba la molestia de mandarle lechuzas a Hermione diariamente, y viceversa.

De repente, tropecé

—Mira por donde pasas, Weasley—. Musitó un chico de séptimo año, ayudándome a levantar.

Tomé su mano y logré ponerme de pie, ya no me daba cuenta ni por donde caminaba.

—Lo siento—me disculpé agachando la cabeza.

El siguió su camino hacia la próxima clase.

Cada vez pensaba más y más...me daba cuenta que poco a poco quería que se repitiera el momento, y no tenía idea de porqué si yo detestaba a Malfoy. Definitivamente no era yo, yo era alegre, mucho más alegre ¿qué pasaba conmigo? si sólo lo hubiera imaginado me hubiese reído a carcajadas, y no actuando como lo hago ahora.

—¿Ginny?—susurró una voz aflautada a mi espalda.

—Hola Luna—le dije emitiendo una forzada sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Luces terrible!

Fruncí el seño, no era el mejor momento para que Luna demostrara sus dones para decir la verdad tan elocuentemente.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no es por nada grave—mentí—estoy muy atareada con las tareas.

—Bueno, pero...—se acercó más a mi, para verme a los ojos—...sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Era tan difícil no contarle a Luna, pero la vergüenza lo superaba, así que no. Ella se alejó hacia su siguiente clase, me dirigí hacia el lago, necesitaba estar sola por un momento para refrescarme, no podía lamentarme por siempre, esto ya me aburría. Al salir, el lago estaba completamente puro, y el día despejado con un sol irradiante para alguien que necesitaba un cambio de ánimo, como yo. Me senté bajo el árbol que daba sombra, me quedé contemplando todo a mí alrededor, pensando en vacío. De pronto, una voz llega a mis espaldas:

—¿Qué haces?—me sorprendí, era Dean, Dean Thomas, y él no me había hablado casi nada durante el año. Se sentó a mi lado despreocupadamente, observándome.

—Nada—me limité a decir.

—¿Estás bien?

—Algo...así.

—¿Y eso que significa?—musitó arqueando una ceja.

Suspiré, tomando una bocanada de aire.

—Ni yo misma lo sé—respondí.

—Pero si tu eres muy bonita cuando estás feliz—tomó mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja—, no tienes por que estar triste.

—Tal vez es la impotencia.

—Sé que no querrás decirme, pero si algo te sirve de ayuda, las cosas pasan por algo, sean buenas o malas, siempre habrá una solución y tienes que confiar en ti misma tanto como lo haces con los demás.

Me sonrió con sinceridad, y eso me reconfortó.

—Gracias—susurré devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Amigos existen por una razón.

Se levantó y me dio una mano para que pudiera levantarme, la tomé con seguridad y me acompañó hasta devuelta el castillo, en la sala común. Luego se dirigió a mí y me dijo:

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, cuídate ¿eh?

Se retiró sin decir más. Hermione, que estaba con la nariz en un libro como de costumbre se sorprendió con mi llegada.

—¿Qué hacías con Dean Thomas?—y esbozó una petulante sonrisa.

—Nada—rectifiqué apresuradamente—, simplemente me ayudó en algo.

—Ajam...seguro.

Ella me miró con sarcasmo divertido pero también un tanto fastidioso para mi.

—Mañana hay paseo en Hogsmeade, ¿irás con alguien?—dijo en un tono casi inaudible, lanzándome indirectas con la mirada.

—No, no iré. Además, estoy con Harry, como me lanzas esas _''miraditas''._

—Solo bromeaba—contestó casi riéndose.

Me senté con ella, y la acompañé a estudiar también, después de todo había estado tan distraído los últimos que no había tenido mente para atender clases, estudiar, etc. Hermione sobresaltada, se dio cuenta de lo que tarde que era, así que nos dirigimos hacia nuestro dormitorio en el cual ya las otras dos compañeras se encontraban durmiendo.

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, todos se encontraban en Hogsmeade. Luna había coordinado con Hermione para salir juntas, pero querían que las acompañara, y yo no tenía nada de ánimos para esas cosas en el momento.

—¡Ginny, vamos!—exigió Hermione por enésima vez, tratando de que me levantara de la cama.

Yo fastidiada, tomé la almohada y me la puse en la cara, impidiéndole que me mirara.

—No Hermione, no quiero, no-tengo-ganas, ¡entiende!—exclamé irritada.

—Pues te molestaré hasta que decidas que irás con nosotras ¿contenta?

Supe que ella no mentía, me imaginé lo increíblemente irritante que podría llegar a ser Hermione, así que a regañadientes acepté.

Salimos a las afueras del castillo, Luna se encontraba más feliz de lo normal por una razón que yo desconocía. Las tres tuvimos un largo pero bonito día, sin contar la aparición de Pansy Parkinson y su pésimo humor, los rumores decían que ella estaba así porque Malfoy había terminado con ella, al oír esto, un escalofrió repentino recorrió todo mi cuerpo involuntariamente. Decidimos volver temprano, por insistencia de Hermione ya que tenía que estudiar. Les dije a ambas que me quedaría un rato en el lago para fijarme de algo (aunque prácticamente no era nada, solo quería recordar).

Me senté en el mismo lugar que había hecho ayer, las palabras de Dean me habían mejorado completamente el ánimo, pero debía olvidarme de verdad. Repentinamente, recordé el momento en que yo me despedí de Harry antes de empezar el año.

—_Un año...—repetía enfadado mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos._

—_Sí, pero nos volveremos a ver—le contesté en tono tranquilizador._

—_Estarás sola...¿por qué no te quedas?_

—_Tendré a Luna y Hermione, además, tengo que terminar el colegio. Y..Te veré en navidad._

—_Tienes razón, actúo como un idiota..._

—_Tal vez—dije risueña._

_Me miró a los ojos y acto seguido me besó aferrándome a él, como si necesitara calmar sus ansias para un año, pero aún así, era sincero. Nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo y luego él susurró:_

—_Cuídate._

—_Lo haré._

Algo me despertó al instante, Malfoy estaba detrás de mí mirándome desafiante. Esto era increíble, justo cuando ya me estaba recuperando, Malfoy viene a fastidiarme una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres?—le pregunté con fiereza.

—Eso dímelo tú a mi, ¿qué haces diciéndole a la gente lo que pasó?

—¡Yo no he abierto la boca para nada!

Estaba harta de Malfoy, no iba perder el tiempo discutiendo con él, me di vuelta para dirigirme al castillo pero algo me detuvo. Malfoy me tenía agarrada del antebrazo, traté de zafarme pero él se resistía, cuando me di cuenta que era prudente hacerlo, tomé mi varita pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me empujó con tanta fuerza que caí al lago.

El agua estaba helada, él comenzó a reírse con despreocupación. Temblando de furia, obedecí el primer impulso que se me vino a la mente.

—_¡Accio!_—grité apuntando a Malfoy.

El forcejeo en vano, y finalmente cayó al agua. Empecé a reír a carcajadas, y luego de un momento salí del agua seguida de él, ambos empapados. Llegamos al árbol que tenía sombra, para poder secarnos.

—¡Eres una idiota, mira lo que has hecho!—gruñó tocándose el cabello.

—Y a mí que me importa, tú empezaste.

Malfoy se acercó amenazadoramente, pero yo no retrocedí, ese imbécil no me causaba temor. Me miró por unos segundos con curiosidad, se había olvidado de que estaba enfadado y un miedo me invadió, aunque no tenía idea de porqué. Nuevamente, me empujó, pero esta vez al tronco del árbol que estaba a unos centímetros, me tomó por la cintura y sin decir más, posó sus labios sobre los míos, empezó a besarme con fluidez y sin miedo. Sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, me sostenía con demasiada dureza, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.


	3. Confesiones

**C****onfe****sio****ne****s.**

_"Harry...—dije débilmente—..., ¿qué te estoy haciendo?"_

Seguramente ya habían pasado al menos como cuarenta segundos, y aun seguía en la inexplicable situación...Draco seguía besándome, yo traté en más de un intento para zafarme de él, pero fueron inútiles, no podía usar la varita porque la solté en la repentina caída, por un insólito momento pensé en responderle, pero...¿qué diablos?, ¡no!, por fin consiente de la gravedad del caso, reuní todas mis fuerzas y lo empujé con todo lo que pude, logré separarme de él. Al instante le di con todo lo que pude en la cara.

—¡Qué diablos hacías Malfoy!—grité desesperadamente.

Malfoy se quedó paralizado, observando al vacío. No muy decidido acerca de lo que iba decir.

—Te estaba besando ¿o es qué no lo notaste?—respondió sin dejos de expresión.

No toleraba un minuto más su hipocresía, pero necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya. Decidí que lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

—Sí, lo note, im...Malfoy—dije soltando un resoplido, aún temblando de rabia—, pero ¿por qué?.

—Pues veamos Weasley, si lo entiendes...cuando un hombre besa a una chica es porque le gusta y la encuentra...

—¡Malfoy!

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes dejar de hacerte el idiota y decirme la verdad? Antes que me saques de mis casillas y te...

—¡Bien!—exclamó rápidamente—, te besé simplemente porqué decidí hacerlo ¿si? No significó nada para mí, tal vez es porque no tenía nada bueno que hacer.

Le fulminé con la mirada, por una parte, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, y por la otra; quería matarlo vivo. Tomé una bocanada de aire, y me di media vuelta, me sentía asqueada, repugnante, acababa de besar a Malfoy...era lo más asqueroso que alguien podría imaginar, y esta vez; no fue un rose...fue un beso real, me daba simplemente asco, me hacía volver la idea que me había besado con el tipo que detestaba, que prácticamente valía menos que una migaja (por no decir cosas malas). Involuntariamente una lágrima recorrió por mi mejilla ¿pero qué me pasa? ¡Llorando por Malfoy!, me sentía mal, deprimida...corrí a toda la prisa que pude con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a la sala común. Ya era noche, había varios alumnos que aún estaban en la sala común, algunos estudiando...otros riendo. Entré sin mirar a nadie, no quería que nadie me viera.

Suspiré entrecortadamente, ni bien llegué a mi habitación, me desplomé en mi cama, y mi mente solo viajó hasta un lugar; Harry. No..., no le podía estar haciendo esto a él, sentía que me estaba burlando, me sentía simplemente horrible como persona.

—_Harry..._—dije débilmente—_...¿qué te estoy haciendo?_—. Mi voz era crispada, y trataba lo más posible de contener el llanto.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tratando de pensar con claridad, pero en ese momento era completamente difícil, ¡mi cabeza iba a estallar!, ya no daba más, sentía desprecio, amor, decepción...era un popurrí de los más demenciales sentimientos que me podrían haber pasado para toda una vida.

Para lástima mía, no pude aguantar las lágrimas que me empezaron a salir, dolía, dolía mucho...era mejor una espada, una maldición cruciatus me quedaba chico con el horrible sentimiento, me sentía como una copa de cristal rajada, apunto de romperse. Cogí el collar en mi pecho, el collar que me había regalado él, parecía un imán en mi mano, tratando de zafarse de ahí, como si le indignara la idea de estar en alguien tan repugnante. De repente, alguien entró.

Volteé instintivamente, y me limpié rápidamente la cara ocultando las lágrimas, no quería que me vieran así. Era Hermione.

—¿Ginny?—. Susurró, en su voz había preocupación.

—¿Qué?—le pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente. Pero mi voz aún estaba crispada, no podía evitarla.

—¡Estabas llorando!, ¿qué pasó?

Ella se sentó a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mirándome angustiada.

—¿Qué pasó?—. Volvió a preguntar.

—Nada—respondí ocultándolo entre falsas risas—, simplemente tenía sueño, bostecé y mis ojos enrojecieron.

—No mientas Ginny—. Me regañó.

—No me pasa nada, Hermione—. Esta vez soné seria, estaba frustrada, quería a todos lejos de mí.

—Está bien, no te obligaré a que me cuentes.

Se levantó erguida, se cambió, y se metió a su cama sin decir más. Hice lo mismo, no quería tener más problemas por ahora, aunque los tendría mañana, lo sabía.

El sueño fue peor que la realidad, Malfoy no me dejaba en paz, me besa a su antojo y cuando le venía en gana. Lo peor, no podía defenderme, y cuando me rendía, le respondía con placer y despreocupación. También estuvo Harry...tratando de impedir eso, pero a la vez estaba a su lado. En ambos lados.

Desperté sobresaltada, tenía clase y no quería salir, iba faltar..., ¿que me expulsen? ¡No me importa!...no me importa nada. Hermione estaba sentada en mi cama, leyendo un libro. Cuando se percató que me había levantado comenzó a hablar.

—¡Al fin!—. Musitó enfadada mirándome.

—¿Qué?—pregunté asustada por su reacción.

—Te despertaste.

—¿Y por eso gritas? Hermione...

—No hay tiempo de hablar, estaba esperando que despertaras, ¡tienes que bajar a desayunar deprisa!, perderás clases...

—No iré, Hermione—. Dije decidida.

—¿Cómo?

—No iré al colegio, hoy no.

Miré a otro lado tratando de esquivar su mirada.

—¿Qué no irás...?, ¡es el colmo!, le enviaré una lechuza urgente a tu familia...

—¡No!—le grité escandalizada.

—¡Entonces ve al colegio!

—¡NO!—. Volví a gritar tercamente.

—Estás demente Ginny, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías, hazlo antes de que me colmes la paciencia y te lancé un hechizo.

Refunfuñé agotada, me levante deseando por dentro que Hermione se largara de ahí...Bajé al gran comedor para poder desayunar, todos se voltearon a verme, pero ¿por qué, acaso se habían enterado?. Eso era lo único que me faltaba, vi a Luna y me quise sentar con ella, lejos de la atención de Hermione.

—Hola Ginny—me saludó Luna—, ¡luces terribles!

—¿Ah, es por eso que todos me miran?—pregunté temiendo que no sea esa razón.

—Sí—respondió. Exhalé aliviada—, tienes una cara de muerta...

—Gracias—dije con pequeño sarcasmo.

Empecé a comer, cuando estaba en momentos así es cuando siento más hambre..., comí todo lo que estaba a mi disposición. Hermione me miraba estupefacta.

—Te pareces a Ron...

—¡No me compares! No me gusta que la gente me compare...

—Ginny debes venir conmigo—. Me llamó Luna, ella ya se había levantado y tenía una mirada indescifrable.

—Pero estoy...

—Vamos—. Repitió. Me asustó el tono de Luna, nunca había sido así.

Me llevo hasta la torre de astronomía, un lugar vacío y poco habitado. Le miré sin comprender lo que le ocurría, ¿trataba decirme algo?. Quizás se hubiera enterado, el pánico me invadió y la vergüenza se volvía insoportable.

—Empieza—dijo decidida.

—¿Con qué?

—Con decirme que es lo que te sucede, tú no eres así. Dime la verdad y no me mientas—en su voz había ternura y compasión, lo que lo hacía más difícil—, soy tu mejor amiga.

Miré al suelo, esperando contradecirme, pero era imposible...nada lo hacía más difícil, tomé una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarme.

—Me besé con Draco Malfoy.


	4. A enfrentarlo

**A**** en****fre****nta****rl****o**

_"No estaba Harry, sino un hombre alto y rubio de ojos grises en su lugar"_

Estaba en un campo al parecer desconocido, estaba con un vestido blanco uqe me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras con pasadores blancos. Alzé la mirada esperando encontrar a alguien pero no había nadie, simplemente pura hierba con el cielo despejado. Sentí un escalofrío repentino, alguien había posado su mano sobre mi hombro, volteé en forma lenta, allí se encontraba un muchacho de gafas con un rayo en la frente se encontraba con una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos, sonreí aliviada de poder verle, con una caricia aparto el cabello de mi rostro y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, se acercó a mi lentamente, esperé aún con mi sonrisa dibujada, y luego sucedió. Se separó lentamente de mi, y abrí los ojos esperanzada, pero mi sonrisa se quedo congelada y desapareció, no estaba Harry, sino un hombre alto y rubio de ojos grises en su lugar, el corazón se me hundió y grité. Me levanté de un golpe, había sido solo un sueño.

—¡Ginny!—. Exclamó Hermione preocupada—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada—mentí.

—¡Es la cuarta vez que te sucede esto!, listo. Tenemos que llevarte donde la señora Ponfrey.

Tenía razón, era la cuarta vez que soñaba lo mismo y despertaba teniendo dolores en el estómago, pero no quería hacer escándalo.

—No estoy enferma, Hermione.

—¡Pero algo te sucede!, ¿por qué no me quieres decir?

—¡No te digo, porque no tengo nada que decirte!—le contesté tercamente.

Grité involuntariamente, otra vez esos dolores horribles, se sentía una presión insoportable en el estómago, ¡demonios no puedo!, poseé los brazos sobre este, tratando de calmar el dolor, pareciera qe algo me golpeara por dentro.

—¡Otra vez!—dijo desesperada Hermione.

Corrió hasta su baúl, donde saco la tela caliente que ya tenía preparada desde que comenzé con los dolores, volvió y me ayudó a ponerla sobre la boca del estómago. Esto lo aligeraba, pero no lo calmaba.

—Ginny..., de verdad no puedes seguir así—suplicó mirándome con lástima—, tengo que enviarle una carta a tus padres o al menos con la señora Ponfrey. Si no te conociera diría que estás embarazada.

—¿Qué?—me extrañé aguantando el dolor—. Hermione, pero yo nunca...Además es solo dolor de estómago, no...

—Lo sé, pero estás verdaderamente mal.

—Hoy...hoy tengo un partido de quidditch, con Ravenclaw y es crucial para nosotros.

—No puedes ir así...

—¡Tengo que ir!—le corté frustrada—no les puedo fallar. ¡Es mi primer y último año como capitana!

Hermione me miró con cara de «eres una testaruda sin remedio», y me ayudó a levantarme de la cama (que por sierto me movía con dificultad a causa del dolor). Nos dirigimos hacia el gran comedor donde desayuné, me dio el jarabe que se necesitaba y me pasó enseguida el dolor; ya que no podía tomarlo con el estómago vacío. Miré hacia alrededor, en unas horas sería el partido de quidditch, el día estaba despejado así que con eso no habría problema, y su equipo lucía aparentemente listo para empezar. Todo lucía bien.

Habían pasado ya tres clases, para después del almuerzo tendría que estar allá...Hermione diría que estaría en las gradas para cuando empezara, Hagrid les deceó suerte, al igual que todos los Gryffindor. Caminé hacia el estadio, entré en los vestuarios y comenzé a cambiarme, a esperar a los demás. Era mi penúltimo partido como capitana (o el último si fallábamos), así que decidí darles un pequeño ánimo, aunque para ser sincera; en ese momento no era la mejor persona para dar ánimos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los dos golpeadores: Jimmy Peakes; quién ahora estaba en quinto y lo hacía mucho mejor y Ritchie Cootie, que aún tenía una buena puntería. Luego los buscadores: Dean Thomas, que había mejorado notablemente desde el año pasado (N.A: Dean Thomas volvió a terminar Hogwarts ya que el año anterior había sido fugitivo), Savanah Marec, una chica de cuarto año que le daba muy bien lanzar hacia los arcos. Y por último, Pierluigi Zephyr, un nuevo buscador de segundo año, excelente en vista fugaz.

Todos se cambiaron rápido, por mientras ya se escuchaban el ruido de las animaciones y abucheos de las gradas, en unos minutos saldrían. Era hora de decir algo.

—«_Es hora de decir algo_»— me dije, aunque no sabía que. Tomé una bocanada de aire para calmarme y proseguí—. Chicos, no les quiero aburrir con uno de los grandes sermones que antes daban, pero sí les quiero decir que Ravenclaw solo es un equipo más, además ustedes son muchísimo mejor que ellos. Salgan afuera y demuestren cuanto hemos practicado—ellos asintieron—, ¡vamos!.

La puerta se abrió y me dirigí hacia el centro del campo, mientras que el resto del equipo salía por los aires. El capitán de Ravenclaw era alto fornido, un chico llamado Daniel Alza, su mirada era intimidante, pero no sentí miedo alguno. Mis hermanos cuantas veces me había hecho esa mirada...vaya ¿creía que me iba a asustar?. Estrechamos nuestras manos y volamos por los aires, el comentarista se llamaba Roxanne Sly, ya que habían protestado por tener un comentarista que sí vale la pena.

—¡Y el partido comienza!—comenzó a anunciar Roxanne—. Weasley empieza a tener la quaffle...¡pero Julieth se la quita!, el equipo de Gryffindor está realmente bueno este año, pero Ravenclaw no se queda atrás...¡A Roth le cayó una bludger, eso le costará al equipo de Ravenclaw! y...¡SAVANNAH MARCA DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!.

Savannah dió un pequeño gritito de alegría, mientras yo sonreía acercándome para chocar de manos. Las gradas de los leones gritaban animándonos.

—¡Así se hace Marec!—gritó Dean, que se había detenido por un minuto.

El partido estaba llengo genial, parece que todo iría de maravilla. Pero luego, sentí que algo iba mal...volteé, Malfoy estaba en las gradas sentado y mirándome solo a mi. El desastre comenzaba.


	5. Dylan Price

**D**_**yl**_**an P**_**ri**_**ce.**

_''A él le contaba mis más intimos secretos respecto a mi familia, y a Harry.''_

Me quedé petrificada, sentía los ruidos alejados, como si ya no estuviese ahí y solo me encontraba dentro del rostro de Malfoy. Algo golpeó mi cabeza, no había sido una bludger, fue la mano de Cootie que intentaba ''despertarme'', desperté aturdida, ¿tanto así me había perdido?, aunque difícilmente sabía si me podía concentrar ahora con el pequeño incidente. Dean tenía la quaffle pero me la pasó, tardé menos de diez segundos con ella, porqué resultaba imposible tener la mente en el partido. Podía escuchar a Roxanne desde las gradas.

—¡Julieth va con la quaffle!, avanza hacia la meta, lanza pero... ¡QURT LA DETIENE, INCREÍBLE!. Marec avanza con la quaffle, sigue, se la pasa a Thomas y...¡ANOTAN, VEINTE A CERO!. Slytherin tiene la quaffle...y siguen, casi llega a la meta y...¡ANOTÓ, VEINTE A DIEZ!. Al parecer Weasley se ha quedado un poco adormilada ¿no creen?.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en mí, lo cual me incomodo mucho. En los minutos siguientes traté de esforzarme al máximo, pero mi mente y mi físico no daban, simplemente se movían para ver si Malfoy aun se encontraba ahí, y lo confirmaban. El partido iba noventa a treinta para Gryffindor, y aún Zephyr que no tenía, al parecer, señales de la snitch. Cuando por fin, anunciaron...

—¡Parece que Zephyr ha encontrado la snitch!—exclamó Roxanne—...¡sí, miren como vuela esa escoba!. Slytherin y Gryffindor van muy parejos tras de la snitch...y...¡LO LOGRA, PIERLUIGI ZEPHYR HA COGIDO LA SNITCH!.

Esbocé una vaga sonrisa en el rostro, para convencer al equipo. Lo habían hecho de maravilla, y lo único que yo había hecho es mirar, los felicité mientras todos gritaban de la emoción, me alejé del lugar antes de que se abalanzaran contra mí. Entré en los vestidores, me cambié y medité un rato acerca de lo que había pasado. Enserio...¿por qué me afectaba tanto?, si tanto lio y toda la cosa pero ¡si él no me importaba en lo más mínimo!, ¿por qué demonios me afectaba...?. Me quedé meditando hasta que el silenció calló, significa que ya todos se habían marchado a la sala común, creyendo que yo me había escapado por uno de los alrededores. Sentí que unos pasos se acercaban, pero ¿quién podría ser, Hermione?. Abrieron la puerta y de esta salió una chica de melena rubia con altura larga.

—¿Ginny?—Me llamó Luna.

—Aquí—le contesté, levantando una mano no muy entusiasmada.

No tenía ni idea de como me iba tratar Luna después de mi confusión, no la había visto desde ese día. Pero sabía que Luna es la persona más comprensiva del mundo y me iba escuchar; aunque no podía tener mi cara acalorada por la mucha vergüenza que me podrecía ese momento.

—Hola, este...quería saber porque no fuiste a la sala común, no te vi y supuse que te habías escondido aquí. La pregunta es porqué no aparecías ¿me lo dices?

¿Por qué Luna sabía todo? Me reconfortaba pero a la vez me daba un poco de rabia (N.A: Algo extraño). Suspiré, era de desahogarme.

—Porque me siento alejada del mundo, no yo...sino una tipa que actúa extraño por una extraña razón que ni ella misma sabe que es. No tengo ganas de celebrar, ni de reír, me siento besada por un dementor—al decir esto me causó un escalofrío—. No, en realidad eso es peor.

—Oh...¿es por lo que me contaste?

—No lo sé, Luna—suspiré—. No sé tampoco porqué me afecta.

—Te entiendo.

—Bien, creo...creo que debo levantarme. Después de todo, creo que el equipo merece mi esfuerzo.

—Sí—me ofreció una mano—, te ayudo.

—Gracias—la tomé y me levanté perezosamente.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la sala común, Luna se despidió en la entrada ya que ella no era una Gryffindor. Había una bulla inmensa, más de la que hubiera querido esperar, me senté en una de las sillas y fui por algo de ponche, prácticamente me lo tragaba. No soportaba el ruido y la celebración ¡la gente pasaba tan fresca como si el mundo estuviera completamente bien!, salí de la sala con la mirada de algunos estudiantes siguiéndome, subí hasta la torre de Astronomía, hacía frio ya que estaba al aire libre. Me apoyé en una de las barandas y miré hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, toda la hierba y lo grande que podía ser el lugar, el mundo me estaba quedando chico. No me importaba nada, ahí me sentía relajada (al menos por unos minutos). Opté por echarme a contemplar las estrellas, estaban tan perfectas...sin nadie que las ordenara, sin nadie que les diga que hacer...

—¿Pensando?—preguntó una voz conocida a mi lado. Al parecer también se había echado.

—Si...—contesté distraídamente.

Me levanté de inmediato, un tanto avergonzada por aquella situación. Miré a la persona que estaba en mí delante y me sorprendí de inmediato.

—¡Dylan!—exclamé emocionada.

—¿Solo eso?—dijo él, y extendió los brazos. Lo abracé con fuerza, Dylan Price había sido mi mejor amigo siempre, pero tuvo que viajar al extranjero por motivos familiares que, según él, solo yo conozco. Luego no supe más de él, solo un par de cartas que me llegaron mientras él estaba ausente. Era alto, tenía ojos pardos, cabello negro lacio que le llegaba a la frente, de tez blanca y un don inmenso para el canto y los buenos consejos. Era hijo de padres muggles, en tiempos que ni Hermione me escuchaba, a él le contaba mis más íntimos secretos respecto a mi familia, y a Harry. Cuando por fin nos separamos, el tomó la palabra:

—Se nota que lo necesitabas ¿verdad?—dijo con tono compresivo—. ¿Y por qué Ginny Weasley está tan cabizbaja luego de haber ganado un partido?

—Es...una larga historia—resoplé, otra vez al mismo tema...

—Puedes contármela entonces. A menos que te asuste el baile que voy a hacer. ¡Mira, mi danza llamada ''haciendo mejorar a Ginny''!

Se puso una nariz roja enorme que utilizan los payasos y empezó a mover sus brazos y piernas como un títere bailando, sonreí divertida.

—Ya vez, ya te saqué una sonrisa—dijo sonriendo, luego me colocó la nariz roja en la mía.

Dylan siempre era así, en los momentos más tristes me sacaba una sonrisa sincera. Lo extrañé tanto en el tiempo que él no estuvo conmigo me hizo mucha falta. Lo abracé de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y con más desenvoltura. Necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba fortalecerme, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras él trataba de calmarme acariciando mi cabello.

—Ya pasó—me decía—, lo que sea que lamentes ya ocurrió.

Me separé de él forzadamente, por mi me hubiera quedado así por el resto de la noche.

—Gracias, es mejor que te sientes, es una larga historia.

—De acuerdo...

Le conté todo acerca de la historia de Draco, lo que pasó, de Harry...y el sin fin de cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia. Él también me contó lo que le pasó en Perú (pues ahí es donde había ido), su familia, sus amigos, hasta incluso las relaciones que había mantenido, me dijo que no había tenido lechuza durante todo ese tiempo, ya que sus padres lo desaprobaban. Cuando supo lo de Voldemort, se preocupó muchísimo por mi, quería volver pero sus padres se lo rechazaron, y el no tuvo más opción que quedarse y pedir que no nos pasara nada. Recién volvió a Londres a inicios de este año, se quedará hasta que él desee.

—Ya no iba regresar este año, pero convencí a mis padres de volver, ya sabes...para verte—y me sonrió con la mirada.

—Agradezco que hayas hecho eso—dije correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—Bien—agregó—, es grandioso hacer esto...pero ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

—Pero...ya se acercan las navidades y dentro de unos días estaremos en nuestras casas. Por cierto, te invito a la mía, si quieres.

—Me encantaría, pero solo por un par de días para pasar tiempo con mis padres, también. Pero, como decía, debemos levantarnos.

—Está bien—dije rendida—, ¡pero qué bueno que estás aquí!

Le di un pequeño abrazo, otra vez. Caminamos hasta la sala común, total, todo el bullicio ya debería haberse ido. La llegada de Dylan era simplemente grandiosa, me hacía sentir muy alegre sin importar lo que ocurriera pero de todas maneras, en unas semanas tendría que volver a casa, ver a Harry, y no sabía como diablos se iba a enfrentar a él.


	6. La felicidad dura poco

**Recuerdos**

_''__Nunca se me había quitado la manía de escribir en un diario__.''_

Se podía notar la respiración del otro, su aliento, su olor…nuestros labios estaban a punto de juntarse, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía rechazarlo, no sería justo…esperé a lo que sea que viniera.

—¡Harry, Ginny entren o se van a enfriar!—Gritó mi mamá desde la puerta.

Harry se separó de mí y resopló, frustrado. Contenta de tener una excusa corrí hasta mi casa con Harry detrás de mí aparentemente confundido por mi reacción.

Mi mamá estaba sirviendo la cena, mientras Hermione alistaba la mesa y los demás se sentaban, papá, George y Percy habían llegado (yo no noté cuando), vi que Dylan estaba parado a un lado, observando a los demás algo cohibido

Supe que pasaba, Dylan no era tímido, pero era muy cortés y no se sentaría hasta que alguien le diría que debía hacerlo. Fui hasta él y le dije:

—Dylan pasa a la mesa, tú también estás invitado.

Mi mamá se sobresalto dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Dylan querido lo lamento, no recordaba que estabas aquí!

Dylan solo asintió amablemente con la cabeza y se sentó junto a mi. Era la primera vez que Dylan venía a mi casa, los dos primeros años que estuvo conmigo siempre que lo invitaba decía que no lo dejaban venir.

—Servido… —decían entre ellos.

Empecé a comer todo, hambrienta. Siempre tenía hambre, así que era de acostumbrarse pero no tanto como la exageración que podía llegar a ser Ron, en ese aspecto Hermione había sido muy tolerante y no se como lo aguantaba, si hubiese sido yo le hubiese detenido hace rato. Pero bueno, así de gracioso era Ron y estaba muy feliz por él y por Hermione.

Mis hermanos, mi padre y Harry miraban a Dylan extrañados, pero… ¡recordé que no lo conocían! Que tonta. Iba decir algo pero mi papá se adelantó:

—Disculpa, pero ¿tú quién eres? —preguntó mirando a Dylan.

—Yo soy Dylan Price, un amigo de Ginny…

—Mi mejor amigo—le corregí interrumpiéndole.

Todos me miraron con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa en sus rostros.

—¿Por qué nunca nos lo presentaste? —me preguntó.

—Porque…—sabía que si decía _porque nunca quiso venir _sonaría demasiado grosero, y tendría que contar todo una historia para explicárselos, y le traería problemas a Dylan, así que me inventé algo—, nunca tuve la oportunidad.

No era del todo mentira ¿verdad?.

—Bueno, en ese caso, un gusto Dylan —y le ofreció una mano que Dylan acepto.

—¡Bienvenido a nuestra mansión Dylan! —gritó George desde el otro lado de la mesa, todos se sorprendieron ante esa frase. Desde del fallecimiento de Fred él…ya no era el mismo. Eso me ponía muy triste.

—Un placer —se limitó a decir Percy.

Harry y Ron solo lo saludaron con la cabeza.

Sonreí, ese momento era tan común como extraordinaria. Terminamos la cena con una tarta de melaza, el postre favorito de Harry. Luego todos agradecieron y se dispersaron.

—Ginny, cariño —me dijo mamá—, seguro has de estar muy cansada por este día tan agitado, ya he preparado tu cuarto para que puedas dormir tranquila, también a ti Hermione —se giró a mirar a Hermione que esta estaba en la sala con Ron—, que podrás dormir en el cuarto de Ginny —asentí agradecida, la verdad estaba muy agotada y tenía ganas inmensas de dormir—. No sabía de la venida de Dylan, así no alisté nada…pero tranquilo cielo, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Ron con Harry…Ron puede dormir en el cuarto de George.

—¡Hey es mi habitación! …—gritó Ron furioso desde la sala. Hermione al darse cuenta le dio un codazo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—…pero si quieres puedes quedarte—resopló resignado.

—De verdad, no quiero causar molestias, puedo dormir en el sillón…—empezó Dylan.

—¡Deberías! —volvió a gritar Ron, esta vez, Hermione le piñizcó el brazo.

—No es ninguna molesta, Dylan, tú tranquilo—dijo mi mamá sonriéndole.

Reí ante esa reacción, es lindo verlos así. Al parecer jugaban un juego de mesa muggle que Hermione le trataba de explicar y que Ron no entendía.

—¿De qué te ríes? —susurró Dylan.

—De que Ron es un tonto.

Él también se rio aunque un poco cohibido. Dijo que tenía ganas de dormir y se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía. Cuando llegué respiré ese olor peculiar de mi habitación…tanto tiempo sin haber estado en ella, mi pequeña guarida. Vi que estaba limpio, quería ver si mis cosas seguían como las había dejado, me había olvidado de que en el último cajón guardaba cosas que jamás sacaba, lo abrí para ver si eso también lo limpiaron, pero comprobé que no lo hicieron.

Ahí estaba, el diario que compré después del pequeño incidente con el primer diario que tuve, y resulta que le estaba contando mis más grandes secretos a Voldemort. Nunca se me había quitado la manía de escribir en un diario…aunque ahora lo hacía con menos frecuencia, de hecho casi nunca...Abrí el diario que estaba todo empolvado por su falta de uso desde principios de año, recordé que lo mandé por lechuza porque en el colegio me la pasaba escribiendo en el diario envés de estudiar para los deberes, así que lo traje para acá, se lo envié a mi mamá porque sabía que ella no lo abriría, a diferencia de los demás.

Había escrito sobre los primeros días de mi estadía en Hogwarts como alumna de séptimo grado. Lo que más me llamó la atención, cuando me despedí de Harry no era como la recordaba, sino de otra forma ¿tal había sido mi cambio de humor para afectar mi memoria? Pero estaba claro, estaba escrita con mi letra y era ese mismo día, antes de irme a acostar luego del viaje en tren. Empecé a leerlo:

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy fue un día agotador, en primer lugar por el viaje en tren obvio, el enorme banquete que tenemos como entrada y todas las sorpresas que me esperan para este nuevo año escolar, por cierto ¡nunca me gustaron las despedidas!, y hoy me tuve que despedir, una vez más, de Harry. No verlo por un año no me pone de un humor…bueno. Y mi familia claro, voy a extrañarlos muchísimo, consideré no venir, pero…sabía que tenía que hacerlo. ¡Incluso lloré, yo no soy de llorar nunca! Bueno te cuento como fue:_

_Fue por poco que Harry y Ron llegaron para despedirnos a mí y a Hermione, ya que tenían que dar su examen de aparición para tener licencia. Me asusté al tener el pensamiento de no despedirme de él, porque faltaban dos minutos para que el tren partiera, al momento que aparecieron corrieron a abrazarnos a ambas. Harry me llevó hasta un lugar apartado._

—_Tú no te puedes ir—susurró mirándome con angustia. Me quitó el boleto de las manos._

—_Ha..Harry—dije entrecortadamente, asustada por su reacción._

—_No, tú no vas a ningún lado._

—_Harry…, te-tengo que terminar mi séptimo año, es Hogwarts—dije débilmente—. Además piensa que es por muy poquito tiempo…_

—_¿Un año? —me interrumpió—, ¿te parece muy poquito tiempo?_

_Me miraba con tristeza y miedo._

—_Ti-tienes razón…—tartamudeó—…es el colegio Hogwarts, pude soportar un año entero sin verte, puedo soportarlo de nuevo._

_Sentí miedo y mi pensamiento cambió de inmediato._

—_¿Y si no me voy? ¿Y si me quedo? Sí —y samaqueé el cuello de su camisa, pues fue elegante a u prueba—. No, no te voy a dejar —mis ojos se humedecieron y lo abracé con fuerza aferrándome a él._

—_No, no Ginny…—dijo apartándome—…debes volver, tú misma lo dijiste, es tu séptimo año._

—_Pero yo no quiero ir sin ti…_

—_No, mira…olvidaste esto —sacó de su bolsillo el collar que me regaló en su cumpleaños. Me llevé las manos a la boca, sorprendida ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Nunca me lo quitaba—…estaba en tu cama entre las sábanas._

_Empezaron a salir lágrimas silenciosas de mi rostro…volteé y levanté mi cuello para que pudiera colocarme el collar, lo hizo suavemente y cuando volteé, él también soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas. Se acercó a mi, tomándome por la barbilla, me acerqué a él y él a mi, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de juntar nuestros labios, Hermione me tomó del brazo y me llevó corriendo hasta subir al tren, tuvimos que correr porque ya se había empezado a mover. Corrí hasta el vagón donde guardamos nuestras cosas y vi por la ventana a Harry, que me despedía con un gesto de la mano, al igual que Ron. Aun se podían ver marcas de las lágrimas de su rostro, hasta que el vapor lo envolvió y me hizo perderlo de vista. Bueno, eso en resumen, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir, hasta mañana._

Me sorprendí tanto cuando lo leí que tuve que bajar a tomar agua, cuando bajé ya no había nadie en la sala ni en ningún lugar, seguro ya era tarde, tomé de la cocina agua y fui hasta la sala, que estaba desordenada con el juego muggle en el piso al centro de ella, seguramente el juego de Ron y Hermione. Me arrodillé para ordenarlo y meterlo todo en su caja, cuando de repente Harry apareció a mi lado y me ayudó a ordenar, cuando terminamos le pregunté:

—¿Qué haces despierto?

—Te pondría preguntar lo mismo.

—Bajé a tomar agua.

—Yo bajé a verte.

Solté un respingo, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué te asustas? —preguntó temeroso.

—No, no es eso…es que…

—Nos interrumpieron —dijo de repente, otra vez.

Trataba de no fijarme en su mirada, no quería verlo directamente a los ojos, porque eso no ayudaría.

—He…estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir.

Dicho esto subí corriendo las escaleras, aparentemente dejando a un confundido Harry. Si lo evitaba…no sé como se comportaría después, tenía miedo.


	7. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

_''__Nunca se me había quitado la manía de escribir en un diario__. ''_

Se podía notar la respiración del otro, su aliento, su olor…nuestros labios estaban a punto de juntarse, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía rechazarlo, no sería justo…esperé a lo que sea que viniera.

—¡Harry, Ginny entren o se van a enfriar!—Gritó mi mamá desde la puerta.

Harry se separó de mí y resopló, frustrado. Contenta de tener una excusa corrí hasta mi casa con Harry detrás de mí aparentemente confundido por mi reacción.

Mi mamá estaba sirviendo la cena, mientras Hermione alistaba la mesa y los demás se sentaban, papá, George y Percy habían llegado (yo no noté cuando), vi que Dylan estaba parado a un lado, observando a los demás algo cohibido

Supe que pasaba, Dylan no era tímido, pero era muy cortés y no se sentaría hasta que alguien le diría que debía hacerlo. Fui hasta él y le dije:

—Dylan pasa a la mesa, tú también estás invitado.

Mi mamá se sobresalto dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Dylan querido lo lamento, no recordaba que estabas aquí!

Dylan solo asintió amablemente con la cabeza y se sentó junto a mi. Era la primera vez que Dylan venía a mi casa, los dos primeros años que estuvo conmigo siempre que lo invitaba decía que no lo dejaban venir.

—Servido… —decían entre ellos.

Empecé a comer todo, hambrienta. Siempre tenía hambre, así que era de acostumbrarse pero no tanto como la exageración que podía llegar a ser Ron, en ese aspecto Hermione había sido muy tolerante y no se como lo aguantaba, si hubiese sido yo le hubiese detenido hace rato. Pero bueno, así de gracioso era Ron y estaba muy feliz por él y por Hermione.

Mis hermanos, mi padre y Harry miraban a Dylan extrañados, pero… ¡recordé que no lo conocían! Que tonta. Iba decir algo pero mi papá se adelantó:

—Disculpa, pero ¿tú quién eres? —preguntó mirando a Dylan.

—Yo soy Dylan Price, un amigo de Ginny…

—Mi mejor amigo—le corregí interrumpiéndole.

Todos me miraron con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa en sus rostros.

—¿Por qué nunca nos lo presentaste? —me preguntó.

—Porque…—sabía que si decía _porque nunca quiso venir _sonaría demasiado grosero, y tendría que contar todo una historia para explicárselos, y le traería problemas a Dylan, así que me inventé algo—, nunca tuve la oportunidad.

No era del todo mentira ¿verdad?.

—Bueno, en ese caso, un gusto Dylan —y le ofreció una mano que Dylan acepto.

—¡Bienvenido a nuestra mansión Dylan! —gritó George desde el otro lado de la mesa, todos se sorprendieron ante esa frase. Desde del fallecimiento de Fred él…ya no era el mismo. Eso me ponía muy triste.

—Un placer —se limitó a decir Percy.

Harry y Ron solo lo saludaron con la cabeza.

Sonreí, ese momento era tan común como extraordinaria. Terminamos la cena con una tarta de melaza, el postre favorito de Harry. Luego todos agradecieron y se dispersaron.

—Ginny, cariño —me dijo mamá—, seguro has de estar muy cansada por este día tan agitado, ya he preparado tu cuarto para que puedas dormir tranquila, también a ti Hermione —se giró a mirar a Hermione que esta estaba en la sala con Ron—, que podrás dormir en el cuarto de Ginny —asentí agradecida, la verdad estaba muy agotada y tenía ganas inmensas de dormir—. No sabía de la venida de Dylan, así no alisté nada…pero tranquilo cielo, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Ron con Harry…Ron puede dormir en el cuarto de George.

—¡Hey es mi habitación! …—gritó Ron furioso desde la sala. Hermione al darse cuenta le dio un codazo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—…pero si quieres puedes quedarte—resopló resignado.

—De verdad, no quiero causar molestias, puedo dormir en el sillón…—empezó Dylan.

—¡Deberías! —volvió a gritar Ron, esta vez, Hermione le piñizcó el brazo.

—No es ninguna molesta, Dylan, tú tranquilo—dijo mi mamá sonriéndole.

Reí ante esa reacción, es lindo verlos así. Al parecer jugaban un juego de mesa muggle que Hermione le trataba de explicar y que Ron no entendía.

—¿De qué te ríes? —susurró Dylan.

—De que Ron es un tonto.

Él también se rio aunque un poco cohibido. Dijo que tenía ganas de dormir y se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía. Cuando llegué respiré ese olor peculiar de mi habitación…tanto tiempo sin haber estado en ella, mi pequeña guarida. Vi que estaba limpio, quería ver si mis cosas seguían como las había dejado, me había olvidado de que en el último cajón guardaba cosas que jamás sacaba, lo abrí para ver si eso también lo limpiaron, pero comprobé que no lo hicieron.

Ahí estaba, el diario que compré después del pequeño incidente con el primer diario que tuve, y resulta que le estaba contando mis más grandes secretos a Voldemort. Nunca se me había quitado la manía de escribir en un diario…aunque ahora lo hacía con menos frecuencia, de hecho casi nunca...Abrí el diario que estaba todo empolvado por su falta de uso desde principios de año, recordé que lo mandé por lechuza porque en el colegio me la pasaba escribiendo en el diario envés de estudiar para los deberes, así que lo traje para acá, se lo envié a mi mamá porque sabía que ella no lo abriría, a diferencia de los demás.

Había escrito sobre los primeros días de mi estadía en Hogwarts como alumna de séptimo grado. Lo que más me llamó la atención, cuando me despedí de Harry no era como la recordaba, sino de otra forma ¿tal había sido mi cambio de humor para afectar mi memoria? Pero estaba claro, estaba escrita con mi letra y era ese mismo día, antes de irme a acostar luego del viaje en tren. Empecé a leerlo:

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy fue un día agotador, en primer lugar por el viaje en tren obvio, el enorme banquete que tenemos como entrada y todas las sorpresas que me esperan para este nuevo año escolar, por cierto ¡nunca me gustaron las despedidas!, y hoy me tuve que despedir, una vez más, de Harry. No verlo por un año no me pone de un humor…bueno. Y mi familia claro, voy a extrañarlos muchísimo, consideré no venir, pero…sabía que tenía que hacerlo. ¡Incluso lloré, yo no soy de llorar nunca! Bueno te cuento como fue:_

_Fue por poco que Harry y Ron llegaron para despedirnos a mí y a Hermione, ya que tenían que dar su examen de aparición para tener licencia. Me asusté al tener el pensamiento de no despedirme de él, porque faltaban dos minutos para que el tren partiera, al momento que aparecieron corrieron a abrazarnos a ambas. Harry me llevó hasta un lugar apartado._

—_Tú no te puedes ir—susurró mirándome con angustia. Me quitó el boleto de las manos._

—_Ha..Harry—dije entrecortadamente, asustada por su reacción._

—_No, tú no vas a ningún lado._

—_Harry…, te-tengo que terminar mi séptimo año, es Hogwarts—dije débilmente—. Además piensa que es por muy poquito tiempo…_

—_¿Un año? —me interrumpió—, ¿te parece muy poquito tiempo?_

_Me miraba con tristeza y miedo._

—_Ti-tienes razón…—tartamudeó—…es el colegio Hogwarts, pude soportar un año entero sin verte, puedo soportarlo de nuevo._

_Sentí miedo y mi pensamiento cambió de inmediato._

—_¿Y si no me voy? ¿Y si me quedo? Sí —y samaqueé el cuello de su camisa, pues fue elegante a u prueba—. No, no te voy a dejar —mis ojos se humedecieron y lo abracé con fuerza aferrándome a él._

—_No, no Ginny…—dijo apartándome—…debes volver, tú misma lo dijiste, es tu séptimo año._

—_Pero yo no quiero ir sin ti…_

—_No, mira…olvidaste esto —sacó de su bolsillo el collar que me regaló en su cumpleaños. Me llevé las manos a la boca, sorprendida ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Nunca me lo quitaba—…estaba en tu cama entre las sábanas._

_Empezaron a salir lágrimas silenciosas de mi rostro…volteé y levanté mi cuello para que pudiera colocarme el collar, lo hizo suavemente y cuando volteé, él también soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas. Se acercó a mi, tomándome por la barbilla, me acerqué a él y él a mi, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de juntar nuestros labios, Hermione me tomó del brazo y me llevó corriendo hasta subir al tren, tuvimos que correr porque ya se había empezado a mover. Corrí hasta el vagón donde guardamos nuestras cosas y vi por la ventana a Harry, que me despedía con un gesto de la mano, al igual que Ron. Aun se podían ver marcas de las lágrimas de su rostro, hasta que el vapor lo envolvió y me hizo perderlo de vista. Bueno, eso en resumen, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir, hasta mañana._

Me sorprendí tanto cuando lo leí que tuve que bajar a tomar agua, cuando bajé ya no había nadie en la sala ni en ningún lugar, seguro ya era tarde, tomé de la cocina agua y fui hasta la sala, que estaba desordenada con el juego muggle en el piso al centro de ella, seguramente el juego de Ron y Hermione. Me arrodillé para ordenarlo y meterlo todo en su caja, cuando de repente Harry apareció a mi lado y me ayudó a ordenar, cuando terminamos le pregunté:

—¿Qué haces despierto?

—Te pondría preguntar lo mismo.

—Bajé a tomar agua.

—Yo bajé a verte.

Solté un respingo, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué te asustas? —preguntó temeroso.

—No, no es eso…es que…

—Nos interrumpieron —dijo de repente, otra vez.

Trataba de no fijarme en su mirada, no quería verlo directamente a los ojos, porque eso no ayudaría.

—He…estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir.

Dicho esto subí corriendo las escaleras, aparentemente dejando a un confundido Harry. Si lo evitaba…no sé como se comportaría después, tenía miedo.


	8. Desconfianza

**Desconfianza**

_''__No puede ser que ustedes me estén asiendo esto…—susurré. «Harry y Dylan no»''_

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, no hubo nada fuera de lo común y Harry no buscó otro momento _amoroso_ conmigo, lo cual me tranquilizó bastante. Hermione opinó que quizás queríamos ir a la playa a pasar un buen rato, estuvieron de acuerdo pero yo no, y decidieron dejarlo para otro día.

Me contenté simplemente con el hecho de que ignoraban (o al menos eso creía) mi comportamiento. Era de tarde, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y estaba sentada en una silla del comedor leyendo un libro para tratar de entretenerme. Cuando sentía la presencia de alguien, volteé:

—Ah, ¡Hola Dylan! —dije desanimada. Acto seguido volví a internarme en mi lectura.

—Hola Ginny. ¿Qué haces?

Lo miré confundida, seguramente estaba bromeando intentando animarme, pero sin éxito. Porque le levanté una ceja y seguí leyendo.

—De acuerdo, no estás de humor… ¿te gustaría ir a una discoteca?

— ¿Una qué? ¿Es algún lugar tranquilo para que pueda terminar de leer este libro? Porque si lo es, créeme que puedo irme y será una discoteca.

—No…una discoteca es un lugar muggle en el que puedes bailar, divertirte, conocer gente.

—Ah—solté un respingo—, gracias Dylan pero no. No estoy de ánimos para ninguna de esas cosas.

—Entonces me temo que tendré que obligarte.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, ya que no quieres ir por las buenas. Lamentablemente te obligaré, si no vas le diré a todos en el colegio que tu de niña no hacías más que hablar de Harry…Harry…y le diré a _Harry_ que de niña le escribiste una carta de amor que nunca se la mandaste.

—No lo harías—murmuré alarmada.

—Claro que sí—contestó triunfante y a la vez amenazador.

Sabía que Dylan no sería jamás capaz de algo así, pero el sabía demasiado sobre mi como para poder siquiera arriesgarme. Lo miré suplicante pero él no lo consideró ni un segundo, rendida me levanté y él hizo lo mismo.

—Te doy quince minutos para arreglarte—dijo.

—No…no quiero.

—Anda.

Con flojera, subí para cambiarme, me puse un polo suelto color champagne con volados alrededor, y un chaleco de tela transparente que me llegaba unos centímetros antes de la cintura con caída circular y un pantalón pitillo negro con unas balerinas de champagne también.

Dejé mi cabello suelto, había acompañado a Hermione a la peluquería en la mañana y me aconsejó que me lo cortara también, lo hice. Estaba en degradé, bajo volumen pero la altura un poco recortada, me quedaba justo debajo de los pechos, seguía liso como siempre, aunque no sé como habían logrado que se quedaran rulos en las puntas, y un cerquillo en la frente. Me puse a las justas brillo en los labios y marcador, nada más. Odiaba maquillarme.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, Dylan estaba ahí, esperando comiendo una tostada. Me quedó mirándome fijamente pero se le veía su asombro.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté comenzando a incomodarme.

—Guau—dijo— ¿eres experta en esto de arreglarte en quince minutos, no?

—Solo vámonos.

Salimos de la madriguera y desparecimos en los jardines, para aparecer en un callejón desierto, salimos de ahí para dirigirnos hacia las calles abarrotadas de gente en Londres, caminamos un largo tramo donde pasamos tiendas, centros comerciales, e distintos lugares para compra de artefactos muggles, Dylan conocía esas cosas ya que era de familia muggle. Hasta que llegamos a un lugar un poco apartado, miramos el letrero y decía:

_«Hoy, por noche de aniversario, pura salsa con Luis Enrique»_

Dylan, al ver esto se sorprendió y exclamó:

— ¡Vaya, estamos de suerte, aniversario y también Luis Enrique!

— ¿Quién es Luis Enrique? —le pregunté. Ya había oído de la salsa en mi curso.

—Un artista ¡pasemos!

Entramos, había un globo grande con círculos que emitían luces de colores, giraba en sí. También estaban varios focos que se desprendían por todos lados y homo a montón. Había un montón de gente bailando, y una tarima con un señor cantando con aparatos que desconocía con un gripo detrás de él haciendo los coros. A un lado había una recepción con vinos y cerveza detrás del que atendía, y por supuesto, muchas sillas y música que no conocía.

Dylan me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la parte derecha del lugar, tomamos asiento y Dylan trajo dos vasos con jugo. En eso nos pusimos a conversar, seguía desanimada pero estar en tanta gente animada y alegre te contagiaba. De repente el señor que supuse que era el tal Luis Enrique, se puso a cantar una nueva canción.

_**«Uh…**_

_**Nooo...No no ha...»**_

Dylan levantó la mirada asombrada y de repente emitió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se levantó de un salto, tendiéndome una mano. Yo lo miré confundida y comprendí de inmediato, negué con la cabeza rotundamente ¿bailar? Yo no bailo…y salsa menos, recién la estaba escuchando.

—Vamos, yo te enseño.

Algunos que nos rodeaban comenzaban a mirarme, avergonzada, me levanté y Dylan me llevó hacia la pista de baile, empezó a bailar pero yo no sabía como seguirlo, así que, torpemente, traté de igualarme. Él se rio y comenzó a guiarme poco a poco, conforme avanzaba la canción.

—Te la dedico, Ginny.

_**»Yo no se si tu no se si yo  
Seguiremos siendo como hoy  
No se si después de amanecer, vamos a sentir la misma sed  
Para que pensar y suponer, no preguntes cosas que no se... yo no se  
No se donde vamos a parar, eso ya la piel nos lo dirá  
Para que jurar y prometer algo que no esta en nuestro poder  
Yo no se lo que es eterno, no me pidas algo que es del tiempo«**_

Empezaba a cogerle el paso conforme avanzaba la música, Dylan era excelente bailando, seguía el ritmo y era mucho más sencillo, me divertía bailando.

_**»Yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana,  
Si estaremos juntos, si se acaba el mundo  
Yo no se si soy para ti, si serás para mi  
Si lleguemos a amarnos o odiarnos  
Yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana,  
Quien va a estar aquí. «**_

Dylan y yo ya nos hacíamos competencia para ver quien era el más hábil, reíamos de vez cuando.

—Eres rápida—susurró mientras bailábamos.

—Gracias, gracias—dije riendo.

_**»Esta vida es igual a un libro  
Cada pagina es, un día vivido  
No tratemos de correr antes de andar  
Esta noches estamos vivos  
Solo este momento es realidad  
Oh… No, no, no sé»**_

El resto de la canción seguía y me di cuenta que me estaba divirtiendo mucho más de lo que había planeado hacerlo, mientras Dylan me daba una vuelta bailando, ya sé porque le encantaba tanto la música y cantar…

_**»Esta vida es una ruleta que gira sin parar  
**__(Yo no se mañana)  
__**Yo no se si tu, yo no se si yo, como será el final**__  
(Yo no se mañana)  
__**Puede ser peor, o puede ser mejor**__  
(Yo no se mañana)  
__**Deja que el corazón decida vida mía lo que sentimos«**_

Mientras seguía me puse un momento a analizar sus letras, pero sabía que tendrían algún mensaje, y no quería mensajes ahora, quería sentirme feliz al menos que dure un rato.

_**»Mañana... yo no se**__  
(Yo no se, yo no se mañana)  
__**Ahora lo que vivimos es algo realmente lindo,**__  
__**Quien puede saber lo que pasara mañana no hay nada escrito**__  
(Yo no se, yo no se mañana)  
__**Estamos solo tu y yo  
Y los momentos hay que vivirlos... hay que vivirlos«**_

Se repitió el coro una vez más, e hicimos intercambio de parejas. Me tocó con un chico de cabello rubio que tenía facciones toscas, pero parecía muy agradable y bailaba muy bien. Cuando terminó la canción, cansados, Dylan y yo tomamos asiento y él trajo unas gaseosas (eran bebidas allí), dieron dos o más canciones, todas eran salsa y algunas baladas que solo eran para completar el ambiente. Era muy distinto a los grupos de hechiceros, la variación de clases era increíble. Me pareció genial que Dylan tenga la suerte de conocer ambos mundos tan ampliamente.

Entre un baile y otro, iba conociendo más gente y animándome más. Ya cuando Dylan y yo nos dimos cuenta era muy noche, y con su insistencia, debíamos volver a casa. Como me estaba divirtiendo tanto no quería salir de mi burbuja, y comencé a discutir:

—Dylan, pero…solo una hora más…—me quejé suplicándole.

—¡Ginny! —Me reprochó—, ya son las once de la noche. Una hora más y tu familia me caerá encima…mira que ni siquiera hemos avisado.

—Pero…

Endureció el semblante y me miró fijamente. Rodé los ojos y asentí con la cabeza, derrotada.

Salimos de la discoteca, me despedí del grupo agradable de personas con quienes conversaba y hablábamos de distintos temas (algunos de ellos muggles, y me quedaba un poco cuerda). Fuimos al mismo callejón vacío por donde nadie transitaba y ambos desaparecimos.

Llegamos al jardín de la madriguera, abrimos la puerta en silencio, tratando de no despertar a nadie (porque como supusimos ya estarían durmiendo). Caminamos unos pocos pasos y prendimos la luz, alguien nos observaba con la mirada mas fría y dura que pudiera llegar a haber, estaba cruzado de manos y recostado contra la pared, su mirada traspasaba a sus gafas y sus ojos verdes irradiaban.

—Ha-Harry…—llegué a susurrar. Pero él me interrumpió.

—¿Crees qué estas horas son de llegar? —preguntó, aunque parecía más aconsejable no darle una respuesta.

—Sé que no debimos, pero…—empezó Dylan.

—Tú no te metas—le lanzó—, ¿crees que puedes llevártela donde se te pegue la gana y traerla casi a las doce de la noche?

—¡No le hables así! —exclamé furiosa—¡y yo acepté ir con él! Además, no tienes porque saber si yo salgo o entro de esta casa o a que horas…

—¿Qué no tengo porqué saber? —dijo Harry alzando un poco más la voz.

Comencé a enfurecer ¿desde cuando era así de celoso? Normalmente el que hacia ese papel era Ron, y ya bastante tenía con él. De repente apareció Hermione, inoportuna.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó agitada. —Escuché que discutían. Los Weasley tienen el sueño pesado—agregó.

Lucía una pijama rosa que daba ganas de reír, pero de eso no tenía ánimos ahora.

—Pasa que el señor-don-celos, hace una escenita por el simple hecho de que salí para pasar el rato.

—¿Desde cuando te convertiste en una niña de berrinche?

—¿Y desde cuando tú te pones celoso?

—Mira Harry…—interrumpió Dylan—…no es culpa de ella, yo le dije que saliéramos y…

—¿Qué salieran? ¿Le pediste que salieran?

Harry se acerco amenazadoramente a Dylan, y comencé a asustarme. Ya no estaba furiosa, pero tenía miedo.

—Ginny y yo solo somos amigos—se extrañó él. Aunque no retrocedió.

—Claro…—dijo con sarcasmo—y los amigos salen y llegan a las doce de la noche. Y también van agarrados de la mano…

—¿Y si somos más que amigos qué? —contraatacó Dylan, aparentemente ya enojado—. Tampoco es que tú hayas hecho méritos para ser el mejor novio del mundo.

Eso era uno de los defectos de Dylan, se enojaba con facilidad y era muy cizañero. Empeoraba las discusiones.

—Ginny—me llamó Harry—, puedes decirle a este que él y tú no tienen nada que ver. Que son solo compañeros.

—¡Si, Ginny! —agregó gritando Dylan—, ¡dile tú también que somos más que solo compañeros!

Me quedé muda, debatiendo en mi cabeza. Dylan no solo era mi compañero…era mi mejor amigo…pero si lo decía, Harry lo tomaría a mal…no me dejaría tiempo de explicar nada. Me arriesgué con algo de esperanzas, pero me equivoqué:

—Harry, Dylan no solo es mi amigo…

—¿QUÉ?—me interrumpió gritando. Estaba empezando a sacar su varita.

—¿Escuchaste? —Le contestó.—. Ella no es solo mi _amiga_. ¡Claro, saca tu varita! Solo con magia lograrías derribar a alguien, no tienes fuerza…

Harry, al escuchar esto, guardo su varita de inmediato, parecía estar al borde de una pelea, ambos levantaron la mano para golpearse y se movieron un centímetro. Me puse intermedio frente a él gritando, dolida.

—¡Dylan no es mi novio tú lo eres ya basta!

Lo dije todo muy rápido y casi suplicándole. Tenía mis ojos húmedos, y sabía que no lo podía iba contener demasiado tiempo. Era mucho resentimiento con el que podía convivir…no podía soportar ver a mi mejor amigo, y mi novio peleándose…

—Pero Dylan cree que si lo es ¿verdad, Dylan?

Me aparté mirándolos a ambos, ya las lágrimas pasaban lentamente por mis mejillas, no podía contenerlas, me sentía demasiado sensible.

—No puede ser que ustedes me estén asiendo esto…—susurré . _«Harry y Dylan no»_—.

Volteé y corrí escaleras, arriba.

—¡Ginny!—exclamaron al unísono.

—Enserio, los dos se han comportado como tontos—les dijo Hermione, y corrió tras mío.

Solo seguí subiendo las escaleras, para llegar a mi cuarto. No deseaba a hablar con nadie, es increíble que también las dos personas que me daban luz se pelearan entre sí…


	9. La culpa es tuya

**La culpa es tuya**

_''__—…Es de Draco Malfoy…—continuó. Inmediatamente giré mi cabeza hacia la carta—, va dirigida hacia Harry. ¿Tienes algo que decirme de esto?__''_

No sé como ni cuando pero acabé sentada en mi cama conteniendo la respiración, estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar. Ya no lloraba, pero tenía la mente en blanco, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Estando en un cuarto completamente blanco muy lejos de donde se supone que estaba, escuchaba voces. Pero se escuchaban lejos…muy lejos, apenas inaudibles. Y, al parecer, eran discusiones.

— _¡Ginny!_

Esa debía de ser Hermione, por lo que parecía era su voz, aunque un poco distorsionada en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos, y vi su rostro que mostraba sumamente preocupación , y eso aunque sin razón me fastidió. Ella no tenía porque preocuparse por mi, solo quería estar sola ¿era tan difícil entender? Me recorrió con la mirada analizando cada acción o mirada que lograba hacer.

Si hicieran un concurso para personas inoportunas, el primer lugar era para Hermione. Sé que quería ayudarme, y por que es mi amiga se preocupa por mi…pero ahora solo necesito pensar y analizar ideas por mi misma, luego recién los concejos. Ya eran la una de la mañana y al parecer éramos las únicas despiertas, al parecer Harry y Dylan se habían ido acostar, mi cuerpo exigía descanso, pero yo no quería dormir. Dylan me hubiese entendido, él hubiese esperado a que ordene ms ideas y hubiese esperado hasta las seis de la mañana si era necesario. Pero ahora era él el problema.

—Ginny…—comenzó de nuevo Hermione—…sé que estás dolida ahora, y tal vez sea en este momento para ti la metiche más grande del mundo, y si quieres, puedes insultarme, puedes echarme la culpa, puedes desahogarte, pero no me iré. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Me sentí un poco culpable por lo que acababa de decir, pero a la vez frustrada. Yo abría hecho lo mismo…pero quería pensar ahora, pero con Hermione aquí se que sería difícil, así que me tiré en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Tal vez…por ahora lo que debía hacer es dormir, ya mañana mi mente estaría más clara, además tendría mucho más tiempo.

Hermione se limitó a mirarme, creó que no entendió la indirecta (o pretendió no haberla entendido), pero solo optó por sentarse en la pequeña banca que tenía a un lado, cruzada de brazos y piernas, dándome a entender que no se movería de ahí. Solo la miré, con un brillo de fastidio en mis ojos, me metí debajo de las frazadas y sin darme cuenta, me quedé totalmente dormida.

Abrí los ojos, la luz tenue del día entraba por mi ventana, se me vino a la cabeza lo de la noche anterior y en el leve intento por levantarme me caí para atrás, tenía la misma ropa que ayer, no me había cambiado ni nada. Me dolía la cabeza, la sentía como una roca pesada y tenía pereza levantarme. Pero tenía que hacerlo…respiré hondo e intenté, pero mi cuerpo no respondió, alguien abrió la puerta, era Dylan.

Lo miré sin expresión alguna mientras se acercaba, tenía los ojos temerosos y llevaba una bandeja con comida en las manos. Caminó hacia mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, al mismo tiempo que depositaba la bandeja en mi regazo.

Alcé las cejas y lo miré en forma irónica, él me respondió con una mueca impotente, con un toque de culpabilidad. Hubo un silencio incómodo y él terminó interrumpiéndolo.

—Creí que…no bajarías a desayunar.

—Pues, como ves, te equivocaste por que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Sí—contestó él, algo cohibido—pero, bajarías en pijama, te daría demasiado sueño y volverías aquí y…quise ahorrarte todo eso.

_¿Por qué tenía que conocerme demasiado bien?_ Iba hacer eso mismo, ni yo lo hubiera descrito mejor. Quise buscar una excusa para contradecirlo pero no encontré ninguna, así que opté por solo desviarle la mirada.

—Mira…—continuó—sé que lo de anoche no fue uno de mis mejores logros, pero…me tomó de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo—…quiero que me…—se aclaró la garganta—…disculpes.

Me soltó, dándome a entender que lo dejaba a mi criterio y que aceptaría mi decisión. Miré hacia abajo, pensativa, tomé aire y exhalé.

—Te disculpo—le dije mirándolo a los ojos y esbozando una leve sonrisa—y…gracias por el desayuno.

Empecé a comer sin darle importancia, tenía mucha hambre.

—De nada—respondió con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro—¿soy el primero? —agregó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero no lo logró.

Endurecí el semblante de inmediato, entendí lo que querría decir y no me gustó para nada. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle eso?¿Acaso intervendría aquí? Me daban ganas de escupirle todas esas preguntas en su cara, pero me contuve. No iba pelear con Dylan una vez que recién se haya disculpado conmigo ¿no?.

—Sí—le dije al fin a regañadientes, aunque no tenía ni pisca de ganas de contestarle—pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora—terminé, obviamente mintiendo.

—Claro—musitó mirando a otro lado, con sarcasmo—, seguro…

—No sabes esconder tu sarcasmo, Dylan—gruñí con una mirada expectante. —Por cierto, delicioso—agregué mientras tomaba mi jugo de calabaza— ¿lo hiciste tú?

—Sí, te…dejo comer tranquila.

Y se marchó sin decir más, dejándome un tanto confundida por su repentina reacción. Terminé de comer todo el desayuno que me había preparado y, aunque de mala gana, me levanté. Fui hacia la ducha para tomarme un baño, salí cambiada aunque con el cabello todavía húmedo. Llevaba puesta unas zapatillas para vestir de color blanco, con un polo blanco con un pequeño detalle rojo por el costado de la costura con un pantalón pitillo negro y una casaca negra algo suelta, pero que no abrigaba.

Este, era el estilo de los _muggles, _me había empezado a vestir así desde del año pasado. Por que traté de combinar cosas y me encontré con la sorpresa de que lucía muy bien, así que me quedé con ese estilo; visto algo extraño por el mundo mágico. Salí con paso ligero hacia abajo, seguramente para encontrarme con todo el mundo algo dispersado haciendo diferentes actividades.

Ya en el primer piso, noté que no había nadie rondando por ningún lugar. Seguramente estarían en sus cuartos o…limpiando alguna otra cosa en el jardín. Fui hacia la cocina y me encontré a Hermione alistando fruta y diferentes comidas (tantas para un almuerzo) en una cesta de paja grande, que se podía llevar en la mano.

Al notar mi presencia me sonrió y me saludó con un además de mano, para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Para qué tanta preocupación?—le pregunté con curiosidad—…¿es que Ron necesita comida hasta en la habitación?

Ella me miró alcanzando una ceja con una expresión burlona, pero luego se acomodó para poder responderme.

—Nos iremos de picnic—susurró.

—¿De qué?

—De picnic—repitió—, ¿no sabes lo que es? —al ver mi expresión de confusión que yo había puesto (porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso de lo que hablaba)—bien…un picnic es una actividad para recrearse, comiendo al aire libre, con un cesto y despejado. Relajarnos un rato no nos haría mal a todos nosotros.

—¿Todos…nosotros?¿A qué que te refieres con _todos nosotros_?—dije temiendo la respuesta.

—Me refiero a Ron, Harry, tú y yo—quise replicarle semejante barbaridad, Hermione no podía pasarse de lista…—, también ira Dylan—terminó rápidamente.

Mi expresión se calmó, si iría Dylan él me ayudaría, pero con lo que acababa de pasar…más lo que me pasa con Harry no serían una buena combinación para ponerlas en un viaje. Por cierto, ¿dónde se había metido?¿en su habitación?¿SÚ HABITACIÓN?, ¡cómo había podido olvidarlo!, Dylan y Harry estaban durmiendo en la mismo cuarto…pero ¿cómo habían sobrellevado la noche?...¿se habían reconciliado o peleando?, no sé como no se me ocurrió la idea antes. Tal vez Hermione estaría enterada de la situación, además, ella se había levantado más temprano que yo.

—Oye Hermione…, sabes…ohm…¿cómo va el asunto? —pregunté un tanto cohibida, puse toda la indiferencia que pude en mi tono de voz, pero sabía que sería inútil porque Hermione era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse llevar.

Ella se limitó a dejar el cesto que estaba arreglando con flores a un lado, y apoyándose con una mano en la mesa, para responderme:

—No se han hablado desde la última vez que los vi ayer, o al menos así parece, porque en el desayuno no se dirigieron la palabra ni para saludarse con un buenos días. Solo vi que Harry lo miró algo raro cuando él se ofreció a llevarte el desayuno que había preparado tu mamá, sabiendo que no ibas a bajar, pero de eso, nada más.

Así que no lo había preparado él, después me iba escuchar el muy cara dura este, pero me enteré de lo que había molestarme con él ahora no lo iba hacer, más bien me reiría en su cara al decirle que hecho.

—Por cierto…—agregó con cara preocupada—, llego esto, Ginny…

Tenía una carta en la mano que había sacado de un cajón, no reconocí la letra ni de quien venía. Así que no le tome importancia, total que no iba dirigida a mí, no tenía porque preocuparme.

—…Es de Draco Malfoy…—continuó. Inmediatamente giré mi cabeza hacia la carta—, va dirigida hacia Harry. ¿Tienes algo que decirme de esto?

Palidecí, sentí como mi cara perdía el color que tenía, instintivamente me llevé una mano a la boca, asustada por lo que me acababa de enterar. Se me vino a la mente lo que una vez me había dicho Malfoy: _«__Eso pensé, me pregunto que pensaría si le enviara una lechuza...diciéndole que su novia anda de traviesa, que le miente. Y tú no podrás negarlo__». _Era cierto, si él le enviaba una carta a Harry diciéndole toda la verdad, y él me lo preguntaba no iba a negárselo. Pero no se…, no sé como podría explicárselo, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo que me dejó los pelos de punta.

Mi mirada se encontraba perdida, si...si tan Harry ya la hubiese leído ¿qué decía la carta? Si la leyera…no, no sería correcto…pero, pero…_si le dice la verdad_…

Una mano se posó en mi hombro, con un leve intento de movimiento. Parecía que Hermione intentaba hablarme, pero…no podía responderle, no tenía respuesta.

—Ginny—susurró—Ginny… ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó con voz preocupada.

Volteé mi cabeza y la miré a los ojos, con el susto en ellos. Ella seguía confundida, claro, por que Hermione…ella no lo entendía. No podía entenderlo. Instintivamente, bajé mis manos, tratando de despertar de mi trance, tratando de disimilar mi impresión. Me reí sin razón, quería despistar a Hermione, acerca de eso…no era momento de enterarse, al menos no así; luego sonreí sin pizca de gracia en ello, nada más que mentira.

—Sí—mentí—No pasa nada, ¿por qué habría de pasar algo? Supongo que la carta de Malfoy a Harry es por lo menos, para agradecerle acerca de la intervención que hizo para que su familia no entre a Azkaban ¿no? Es lo mínimo que debe hacer.

—Vamos Ginny—me cortó seria—, ambas sabemos que Malfoy es demasiado arrogante como para hacer eso, al menos hasta que se digne a despertar. Ahora, deja de mentir y me dices porque reaccionaste así.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando un sonoro ruido llegó de la habitación de Ron. Hermione me miró y ambas corrimos hacia el lugar, abrimos la puerta y encontramos a Ron, con la cara magullada de mohín y un tipo de esfera explosiva en la mano. Me dieron ganas de reír, y así lo hice, a carcajadas de hecho. A veces Ron podía llegar hacer muy imbécil, y eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, su nato don de hacer reír a los demás.

Vi a Hermione, divertida, deseando ver su reacción, lucía enfadada, con los ojos puestos en Ron, con una mirada que no llegaría nada bueno.

—¡¿Qué diablos hacías Ronald Weasley?—gritó molesta con las manos en puños.

—Intentaba apagar la bomba con magia antes de que se incendiara—contestó una voz que venía desde el otro extremo de la cama. La reconocí y volteé, era Harry. Toda expresión de diversión se borró de mi rostro, transformándola en un semblante seco y amargo.

Él bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado con indiferencia. ¡Aj! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Siempre, tiene una cara de _yo no fui_, que lo malograba más, de hacerme sentir mal, creyendo que él tiene la razón y que, como siempre, quedaba como una estúpida que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal. Eso me irritaba, me tenía harta.

Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano y lo llevó a quien sabe donde. No me importaba, pero sí me importaba lo impredecible que podía llegar a hacer Hermione algunas veces, dejándome sola con Harry. Claro, él era su mejor amigo, pero ¿qué importaba yo? Nada, no, no importaba lo que sentía, que necesitaba un tiempo sola. Que no todo se podía arreglar en un dos por tres, con un poco de ojitos dulces y palabras. A veces tenías que tomarte tu tiempo a reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas, era uno de esos momentos.

Harry se levantó y se paró en frente mío, tenía la cabeza gacha, no la levantaba, pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera. La levantó, mirándome a la cara pero no a los ojos, me tomó la mano derecha con ambas manos y sentí un impulso de mandarlo todo al diablo y abrazarlo, decirle que lo perdonaba y que no importaba lo que me había hecho. Pero, _siempre tenía que haber un maldito pero_, pero…no podía, tenía que ser fuerte por mi misma. Con todo el valor que podía llegar a tener, y el dolor de mi alma que pude soportar, saqué mi mano y me di la vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces, era un caso perdido, si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Giré la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir me habló.

—¡Ginny, espera!—exclamó. Volteé la mirada, sus ojos mostraban súplica. Parecía…parecía arrepentido de verdad, pero ¿lo estaba?, era tan difícil, él lo hacía más difícil. Quería hablar, pero mi boca no se abría, y él continuó: —, tienes que escucharme.


	10. Montando a caballo

**Montando a caballo**

_''__Aeryn emitió una sonrisa brillante, como una niña que iba conocer a su ídolo.__ ''_

El sol del día nuevo seguía así, radiante, igual de resplandeciente. Y el césped estaba más verde que nunca, húmedo por el rocío del amanecer. Los rayos del sol acariciaban el valle, el valle que se extendía delante de ellos. Estaba completamente desierto, pero claro, estaban bien alejados de la ciudad, no había razón para que haya alguien deambulando por ahí.

Hermione se mordió el labio, esta era solo una oportunidad, una oportunidad para que estén bien, para que se acaben los líos y las miradas extrañas, tal vez con esta se salvarían. Tal vez con esta Ginny deje de comportarse de una forma tan…rara, deprimida. La había visto así desde antes de las vacaciones de navidad, pero…jamás estaba así, siempre lucía tan alegre, tenía una gracia interna y en esos momentos no la estaba demostrando. Estaba sacando a Ron hasta afuera de la casa, para que ni los interrumpa, ni escuche nada para crear problemas, porque podía meter la pata bien feo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó Ron, tomándose la muñeca por su repentina reacción.

—No lo entiendes— respondió la muchacha mirando hacia otro lado, sin darle importancia.

Acto seguido, empezó a caminar de derecha a izquierda, estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a pasar ¿habría hecho bien? Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez se pondría peor…y todo por su culpa.

—Siempre haces eso ¿Es qué no me lo puedes explicar?— repuso él un tanto dolido. Era verdad, Hermione siempre le contestaba de esa manera, como si no tuviera idea de nada, como si fuera un completo ignorante. Esas muestras, le hacían sentir mal.

—Ron, no quise decir…

—¿Qué no puedo entender las cosas? ¿Qué soy un tonto para comprender? Hermione, puedo entender las cosas, si tú tan solo me las explicaras. Puedo distinguir los pequeños detalles que tú haces Hermione, también puedo hacerlo. Pero no me das oportunidad.

—Yo no quise decir eso— se disculpó la chica. Le tomó de la mano para continuar—. No es que no valore como eres, ni lo que haces, lo que sucede es que esto es diferente, se trata de Harry y tu hermana, Ron.

—¿Qué con ellos?— preguntó alzando ambas cejas, intrigado.

Hermione se rio, estaba claro, Ron no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Al ver que este la miraba fastidiado se corrigió.

—Lo que sucede es que…están peleados, en cierta forma. Y Ginny, se siente muy mal…— al ver la cara que puso este, se apresuró a replicar—…no importa de quien es la culpa, ambos se sienten muy mal. ¿No has visto como está ella estos días? Está desganada, cabizbaja, triste. Y esa es la razón.

—¿Y te atreviste a dejarlos solos sabiendo su situación?— Ron había levantado la voz, en todo de reproche. Hermione se sonrojó, por que él tenía algo de razón, y lo aceptaba—. Iré ahora mismo, le advertí a Harry que no…

—¡Ron, no!— exclamó Hermione, tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo de nuevo—. No puedes interrumpirlos, no ahora. Además, Harry no tiene la culpa— mintió. Sabía que si Ron se enterara de esto le reclamaría, y se pondría peor. Su amigo había metido la pata, pero estaba realmente arrepentido y merecía que lo perdonaran.

Ron lo meditó durante unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la ventana donde era su cuarto, en el cual posiblemente estaban ahora, luego la miró.

—Bien— contestó a regañadientes—. Pero, entonces, ¿qué se supone que haremos aquí?—. Carraspeó los dedos— ¡Ya sé! Montemos a caballo.

Hermione le soltó la mano y retrocedió varios pasos, espantada.

—¿Ca-cabalgar?— preguntó aterrada.

—Sí…cabalgar en caballos— explicó—, pero ¿Por qué la reacción? Supongo que tú ya habías cabalgado antes ¿no? Vienes de familia muggle ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hermione tenía una cara de angustia que Ron no había visto desde que ella vio su propio boggart. Estaba espantada, espantada de verdad. Se quedó callada durante unos momentos para luego contestar.

—Es que…— empezó temerosa—, yo…de niña, ya había subido a un caballo, pero no me gustó para nada. Tuve un accidente, en cierta forma. Y me da miedo volver a ha-hacerlo— tartamudeó— No puedo volver a hacerlo, Ron.

Él lo entendió, lo entendió a la perfección. Él también se había tenido accidentes, pero no así…sabía que Hermione no mentía, ni estaba exagerando, que de verdad le asustaba la idea de tener que subirse a un caballo de nuevo, eso no le molestó en absoluto. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella simplemente se apoyó en él, sintiendo su calor, la estaba apoyando. Se separó de ella, entró a la madriguera y salió con una escoba en la mano, ella se tranquilizó, ya no cabalgaría.

—Hermione…cabalgaremos juntos ¿si?

—¿Cómo?

—Si…yo te voy llevar, sé que tienes miedo pero…vamos estarás conmigo, no te voy a dejar caer— y se irguió con altanería—, tienes que superarlo.

Estaba claro que no quería hacerlo…confiaba en Ron, pero aun no estaba segura. Se mordió el labio y suspiró, era cierto, tendría que superarlo algún día.

—De acuerdo— dijo al fin, resoplando—pero… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Solo deberás acomodarte detrás mío— explicó subiéndose a la escoba, se acercó a donde la chica estaba, esperando que ella también se subiera, y así lo hizo luego de unos momentos—, después…tienes que sujetarte de mi— Hermione hizo lo que le indicaba, aunque un tanto extrañada— y solo…dejarte llevar. No será muy diferente a la escoba.

Comenzaron a avanzar, lento, quería estar con Hermione. Hace tiempo que no pasaban un rato solos, siempre se encontraba alguien de la familia y…ella era muy reservada con respecto a ese tema. Además, él respetaba eso.

—¡Ron…no! ¡Para, ya me arrepentí!— gritó Hermione a la desesperada, empezó a forcejear contra Ron para que parara.

—¡Hermione…me lastimas! —se quejó este, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Con este movimiento Hermione casi se resbala. Ron se rio de su acción ¿Cómo podría estar nerviosa si ni siquiera sabía a dónde iban?

Nunca la había visto así…nerviosa sí, pero jamás de esa manera. ¿Cómo es posible que haya enfrentado dragones, duendes, mortífagos, al mismísimo Voldemort, y no pueda montar un caballo? Eso no era poco valor…quizás un temor difícil de sacar, o miedo a revivir el recuerdo.

Ron tuvo una idea, y le pareció muy buena además. La llevaría hasta una colina cerca de ahí, donde se encontraba un nido silvestre de caballos, de niño le gustaba estar allí en su tiempo libre, y cerca de ahí, se ve la mejor vista que pudieras imaginar, un paisaje hermoso que seguro la fascinaría. Voló despacio, para que esta no se diera cuenta, ella tenía la cabeza metida en su espalda, pues este le había dicho que no mirara.

Por fin, llegó a su destino, como recordaba tiempo atrás, el paisaje era hermoso. Había más caballos de los que recordaba, seguro que no venía de hace mucho. Ron descendió y ambos bajaron, él tenía las dos manos tapando los ojos de Hermione, que caminaba con dificultad.

—Ya... ¿Por qué tanto misterio?— inquirió la muchacha mientras caminaba sin ver.

—¿Por qué tan apresurada? Espera, casi ya llegamos. Seguro que te gustará.

Ambos avanzaron así, en una de esas Hermione casi se tropieza. Llegó al lugar que se había propuesto, vio por la ventana un señor se encontraba ahí. Ron recordó que él era el encargado de cuidar a los caballos, solo que se encontraba muchos más años mayor, siempre iba con él a pedirle que por favor le dejara montar y él siempre accedía, era muy amable y gentil, algunas veces lo invitaba a tomar té con él. Vivía solo con su hija, pues su esposa, que era maga, había fallecido años atrás. La niña había sido amiga de Ron por mucho tiempo, era maga y tenía una imaginación increíble. Ron no sabía como estaría ahora, pues la última vez que la vio tenía once años, un día antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Ron se acercó a la casa; no sin antes decirle a Hermione que mantuviera los ojos cerrados puesto que no quería que escuchara. Era una casa pequeña, pero bastante bonita, tenía dos ventanas al lado de la puerta, larga de ancho. Tenía despintando algunas partes, pero era blanco en sí. Tocó la puerta, y de él salió el señor Ethan.

—¡Weasley! —Se sorprendió— Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¡Años ya! No te veo desde que eras un pupilo. ¡Mírate! Estás hecho todo un hombre ¿Cómo estás y a que se debe tu repentina aparición?

—Buenas días señor Ethan —saludó Ron estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro—, me alegro de verlo también. Estoy bien, gracias. Bueno yo…vine aquí para lo que siempre venía, a cabalgar. Pero esta vez…con alguien.

—Ha…entiendo. Estás de don Juan ¿Eh? Con tal de que no te metas con mi querida hija, todo bien entre nosotros— afirmó este con un tono levemente serio— aunque…

—No, nada de eso— se apresuró a replicar, avergonzado— Sino es que, verá…yo estoy con alguien, no…no es que no me guste su hija— al ver que este alzaba las cejas agregó—: Tampoco es que me gusten las dos, es que…— hablaba demasiado rápido. Intentó buscar palabras adecuadas pero no las encontró.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Sé a que tratabas de referirte— dijo riéndose, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

Ron también comenzó a reírse, era parte del humor lo que le gustaba del señor Ethan. De pronto se sobresaltó, se había olvidado de que Hermione aun tenía los ojos cerrados, y no tenía idea de donde estaban.

—En fin…, como le dije vengo para montar a caballo ¿Me podría prestar a _Centella_? Usted sabe que siempre fue mi favorita.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero que preguntas, niño, este lugar es tuyo. Ah sí, _Centella _salió afectada por tu partida al castillo ese de magia. Aunque sigue radiante como siempre, ha envejecido claro, pero como dije, sigue radiante. Ven por aquí— le indicó el anciano. Ron lo siguió sin vacilar—. El lugar está como lo dejaste. Estaré en mi casa, por si me necesitas; aunque ya sabes que hacer. Aeryn estará contenta de verte, por cierto ¿Dónde estará metida esa niña…?

Aeryn era la hija del señor Ethan, había sido la mejor amiga de Ron antes de entrar a Hogwarts, aunque podía hacer magia, dijo que no iría a Hogwarts porque no se sentía capaz de dejar a su padre solo tanto tiempo, aun así Ron le tenía mucho aprecio, se emocionó solo de pensar de volver a verla. Corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione, que al parecer ya se había cansado de esperar parada allí, la llevó hasta donde estaba _Centella_, tenía ambas manos sobre sus ojos. Y cuando por fin llegaron delante de la yegua, los sacó y ella pudo verlo.

—¡Sorpresa!

Hermione emitió un grito y corrió hacia detrás de Ron, espantada. _Centella_ se asustó por su repentina reacción también y trató de huir, pero Ron logró agarrar la rienda y la tranquilizó.

—No, yo me voy de aquí…— susurró Hermione y se dio media vuelta para empezar a correr. Ron la agarró del brazo—…lo siento, Ron— se disculpó sonrojada— Gracias por ayudarme— terminó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes— le dijo este, sonriendo también.

—Pero aunque quiera superarlo, no sé como se hace. Así que creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí— musitó, tratando de volver a escapar.

—¡Hey!— gritó Ron mientras corría para atraparla— ¡Puedes aprender, Hermione! ¡Hermione! —cuando llegó hasta ella la jaló de regreso, pero ella no se dejó.

—¡Mira, una araña!— mintió señalando hacia la izquierda.

—¿Dónde?

Ella logró zafarse para después volver a correr, al darse cuenta la siguió y esta vez la tomó por la cintura y la subió hasta su hombro, agarrándola para que no se caiga. Ignorando las protestas de la chica, caminó de regreso al establo.

—¡Ron, suéltame! ¡Qué me sueltes!— se quejó golpeando su espalda. Al ver que era inútil, se calmó— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré. ¿Pero, puedes bajarme por favor? Se me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza.

—¿Prometes que no te volverás a escapar?— preguntó, deteniéndose.

—Sí, ya. Lo prometo.

Ron la bajó con delicadeza, o al menos eso se propuso. Le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la yegua, que parecía aburrida por la situación que ambos estaban protagonizando. Ron se subió, todo sobre montar lo recordaba muy bien; aunque no lo haya hecho en años.

—Hermione ¿Te importaría…?

—Oh no, por supuesto que no. Es más, quiero que lo hagas—. Sentenció con una sonrisa.

Ron sonrió, tiró de las riendas y _Centella_ comenzó a correr, correr tanto como no lo hacía desde que Ron montaba en ella. Se sentía tan bien…no recordaba lo maravillosa que podía llegar a ser esa sensación, la de correr en un caballo, o en este caso, en una yegua. El viento sobre su cara, hacerlo solo por diversión. Mientras corría recordó a Aeryn, con ella es con quien competía, corrían a todos los lugares que se les ocurría, pasaban muy buenos ratos juntos. Cuando creyó que era indicado, volvió hasta donde estaba Hermione.

—¿Y…qué tal?

—Estuvo increíble.

Él le ofreció la mano para que se subiera, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza amablemente, aún no estaba lista. Ron entendió, sabía que no aceptaría de una para la otra, pero no quería pasearse por ahí mientras ella se aburría, sería… ¿Descortés? Hasta el tiempo que estuvo con ella, le había hecho apreciar más el valor de los actos de una persona hacia otra.

Se bajó de un salto, lo que hizo a Hermione reaccionar rápido, se puso delante de ella, le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Avanzó más, ella se rió alzando una ceja y retrocedió; él se rió también. Hermione tenía la mala costumbre (o eso pensaba él) de no _mostrar cariño_, siguió avanzando y Hermione cada vez retrocedía más riéndose y negando con la cabeza, sonrojada.

—Ron no... —. Dijo entre risas, mientras daba vuelta porque el chico la había agarrado de la cintura. Avanzó unos pasos y Ron la abrazó por la espalda, ella le volteó para mirarle con una sonrisa en los labios, eso no le molestaba, es más, le gustaba. Sabía como sacarle una sonrisa.

De repente, se escuchó a lo lejos de los galopes de un caballo, ambos voltearon curiosos para ver quien es o que era lo que venía. Hermione levemente fue soltándose de Ron y caminó varios pasos adelante pues la colina no le permitía ver, por su reacción pareció que no era nada bueno porque ella retrocedió levemente asustada.

Algo salió de entre ello, Aeryn venía en su caballo a toda velocidad, seguramente el haber estado tanto tiempo allí le había dado más habilidad de la que realmente tenía. Parecía que no se daba cuenta por donde iba porque pasó por el lado de Hermione tan rápido que hizo que la chica cayera para atrás de espalda por la impresión. Lucía igual como la recordaba, aunque se veía mucho más linda y en cierta forma, mayor. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio de color chocolate que le estaba volando al viento, sus ojos pardos con una sonrisa radiante. Ron sonrió al verla, por fin la vería, luego de tanto tiempo.

—¡Vamos Jake! ¡Puedes ir más rápido amigo!—exclamó agitando las riendas del caballo— Sé que puedes— susurró más despacio mientras aceleraba— ¡Ahora!

El caballo saltó un obstáculo que iba cerca de ahí para entrenamiento, logró hacerlo. Aeryn sonrió complacida por el logro que había hecho. Ron hizo una mueca de admiración, recordó que cuando eran niños siempre habían tratado de saltar ese obstáculo y no lo lograban, terminaban tirados en algún lugar por el choque, riéndose.

Bajó la velocidad para pararlo y atarlo en una reja del establo ahí cerca, al parecer se despedía del caballo para luego entrar a su casa. Caminó hacia dentro, cuando se paró de repente, confusa. Miró hacia atrás y abrió los ojos como platos, ahí, parado sonriendo se encontraba Ron, su amigo de años.

—¡Ron!— exclamó corriendo hacia él. Cuando lo alcanzó le lanzó los brazos al cuello, sorprendida pero emocionada y alegre al mismo tiempo. Él le correspondió el abrazo, también sonriendo.

Se escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, ambos voltearon: Hermione se encontraba ahí, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Ha, Hermione— empezó Ron—, ella es Aeryn, mi amiga…una vieja amiga— completó—. Con ella es con quien aprendí a montar a caballo, nos conocemos desde niños. No nos vemos desde hace…—miró a Aeryn— ¿Siete años?

—Sí— afirmó con una sonrisa, volteó para mirarla—. Es un placer, Hermione— le ofreció la mano con cortesía, pero ella no la tomó.

—Igualmente— musitó ella mirando hacia otro lado.

Aeryn se extrañó pero al ver que no la iba tomar, la sacó. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos durante un momento, Aeryn fue quien se animó a interrumpirlo.

—¿Qué les parece si los invito a tomar un café?— sugirió— Oh, Hermione, quería disculparme por haberte hecho caer hace un rato, es que…a veces no sé por donde miro mientras estoy cabalgando, es como, si me saliera de la realidad.

—No tienes porque disculparte— dijo al fin. Se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando de manera tonta—. Y disculpa tú también por lo de…

—No te disculpes, yo también me habría puesto celosa de que alguien que no conozca haya abrazado a mi novio ¿Son novios verdad?— Ron se movió incómodo donde estaba. Hermione simplemente la miró fijamente, con curiosidad— Sí, lo supe de inmediato. Ron no traería a cualquier chica a montar, por cierto, no tienes porque preocuparte. No me enamoraría nunca de Ron, sin ofender— añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de desconcierto de ambos—, simplemente somos amigos, siempre lo seremos.

Ron y Hermione estaban más colorados de lo normal, Aeryn les había dicho todo en cara y de un tirón. Los tres se dirigieron hacia dentro de la casa, ya estaba atardeciendo, y un chocolate caliente o café no le vendría mal a nadie. Entraron, el lugar era sencillamente acogedor, había una pequeña chimenea en la sala, que tenía muebles viejos y gastados. En el comedor cerca de ahí, había una pequeña mesita que alcanzaría solo para unos cuantos. Se sentaron.

Aeryn trajo lo que les preguntó que querían, Ron contestó chocolate caliente y Hermione café. Ya había probado el café antes y no le gustó para nada.

—Y Ron…¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? Hasta el año pasado, fue horrible el gobierno de Voldemort. Casi cogen a mi padre, pero estábamos alejados y además, no tenían mi registro porque nunca fui a Hogwarts— agregó encogiéndose de hombros—. Me tomaron por _muggle_.

—¿Eres una bruja?— interrogó Hermione.

—Sí— contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa triste—. Pero nunca he ido porque, no hubiese sido capaz de dejar solo a mi papá tanto tiempo, lo quería ayudar con el establo— explicó melancólica mientras los otros dos la miraban con atención—, con el fallecimiento de mi mamá nunca volvió a ser el mismo— bajó la cabeza levemente—. Así que…aunque muy niña, tomé la decisión de educarme por mi misma en casa, con todos los libros que mi mamá había dejado, porque ella sí era una bruja. Lo único que hice fue…comprar una varita, todo lo demás lo cogí de mi madre. Por cierto— agregó ahora un poco más distraída, tomando de su taza de café—, oí mucho de ustedes…no es que haya estado conectada al mundo mágico pero oí. Que viajaban con…Harry Potter— al mencionarlo su cara se iluminó.

—Ha sí— dijo Ron echándose para atrás—. Tuvimos un paseo muy agitado. Pero es una larga historia y…

—¿Y como es él? Harry Potter, digo— repitió ansiosa.

—Oh— continuó Ron, confundido—. Es como cualquier chico, amable, gentil. Aunque un poco problemático, más bien dicho, los problemas lo encuentran a él. Por ejemplo ahora mismo está…—Hermione le pateó por debajo de la mesa y él hizo una mueca de dolor—. Como cualquier chico—. Volvió a decir.

—¿Enserio? ¿Será que me lo podrían presentar?— preguntó mirándolos a ambos, esperanzada—. Por favor.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas confundidas, seguro debían de estar pensando lo mismo ¿Por qué tenía tanto empeño en conocerlo? Pero al fin de cuentas, vamos era una amiga. Sería bueno que la conociera a ella también.

—Claro— le contestaron al unísono con una sonrisa.

Aeryn emitió una sonrisa brillante, como una niña que iba conocer a su ídolo.


	11. ¿Enamorada de otra persona?

**¿Enamorada de otra persona?**

_'No tienes miedo de olvidarte de Harry. Tienes miedo de estar enamorada de Malfoy''_

Tomé una bocana de aire, y todas las fuerzas que pude reunir para soltar el picaporte y voltear. Lo miré a los ojos, era lo mejor que podía hacer, simplemente… así me sentía tranquila. Se me hacían muchas más fáciles las cosas, aunque eso sí. No podía engañarle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Tal vez era cierto… Estaba siendo demasiado dura con él. A Dylan lo perdoné fácilmente ¿Por qué el tenía que ser diferente? ¡Claro! Porque el había armado todo un problema porque simplemente quería salir con él. Harry bajó su cabeza, tenía la mirada en sus zapatos ¿Por qué no me miraba? Eso me frustraba la mayoría de veces ¿Por qué tenía que estar celoso de Dylan? Él era mi mejor amigo, nada más. Quizás… Me estaba equivocando, porque en realidad yo era la que debería pedir disculpas por lo que hice.

—Mira Harry —comencé a decirle—. Yo… No quiero estar peleada contigo, ni mirarte mal, ni nada de eso. Solo… solo quiero que me respondas algo —él levantó la cabeza, intrigado—. Tú… ¿Estás celoso de Dylan?

Se movió incómodo en su sitio, llevo la mano hacia la parte de la nuca y la sobó instintivamente. Hizo una mueca.

—Yo… sí —admitió luego de un momento—, es que… No entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —pregunté aun más confundida de lo que estaba antes.

Se acercó a mí (más de lo que ya estaba) y su mirada se encontró directamente con la mía. Me tomó de una mano y me indicó para que me sentara en la cama, lo hice sin bacilar. Pero ¿Ahora que es lo que quería? Se sentó en la que estaba enfrente, para continuar:

—No entiendo como…, él pueda hacer cosas que yo, yo… no pueda. Ya no. —Contestó compungido.

—¿A qué te refieres con _«cosas que yo no pueda»_? ¿Qué puede hacer Dylan que tú no?

—Hacerte feliz —concluyó mirándome a los ojos.

Le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos, y luego la desvié. ¿Hacerme feliz? Entonces… Harry pensaba que Dylan de verdad… ¿Estaba enamorado de mí? No, no podía ser. ¿Sabía lo que sentía por él, verdad? No era posible que dudara de eso ¿o si? Todo el tiempo que habíamos en La Madriguera, hubieran parecido meses a comparación con lo demás. Porque se hacían cada vez más y más lentos. En todo ese pequeño tiempo ¿él había dudado de mis sentimientos?

Me levanté, como ensimismada en mis pensamientos, para luego ir hacia la ventana y quedarme con la mirada perdida. Es que de todas las dudas y el miedo que había pensado que iba ocurrir cuando llegase allí, ése ni siquiera lo hubiera pensando. Es más, ¡era una estupidez!, Dylan era mi mejor amigo, no mi novio. Jamás. O, era una de las bromas torpes de Harry, claro, eso debía ser. No tiene excusa para hablarme y me viene con esa tontería…

Volteé para mirarle, furiosa. Fui hasta él y le golpeé el brazo. Él profirió un aullido de dolor.

—¡Au, Ginny! Pero, ¿ahora qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Cómo te atreves a jugar de esa forma? —grité golpeándole más fuerte.

—¿Jugar? ¿Quién juega? ¡Yo te estoy hablando en serio! —tomó mi mano, impidiéndome de que lo volviera a golpear—. Desde que Dylan llegó tu no te despegas de su lado, y sí, ¡sé que es tu mejor amigo! Pero yo he visto como te mira, como te trata. Yo respeto a tus amigos, pero él no es tu amigo, es un, un…

—¿Un qué, Harry? —grité más fuerte todavía, por la forma de que estaba hablando de Dylan. Que importaba si me escuchaba Ron y Hermione, si me escuchaban mis hermanos, mis padres, el mundo entero. ¡Al diablo con todo eso!

—¡Un pretendiente! —gritó también, soltando mis manos con tanta fuerza que me hizo doler. Tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos, y aunque sus ojos verdes normalmente reflejaban calidez, en esta oportunidad te intimidaban.

Parpadeé durante unos segundos, sin dar crédito a lo que yo misma acababa de escuchar. Oírlo una vez, que parecía de broma, fue sorprendente. Pero oírlo por segunda vez, en un tono que te desgarraba te hacía entender que no estaba jugando, y que lo que estaba diciendo le dolía de verdad.

—¿Así que… ha-hablabas enserio?

—¡Pues claro que hablaba en serio! ¿Qué pensabas?

—Nada, nada. No importa —contesté ahora más calmada.

Los dos no opinamos nada más, simplemente se limitó a sentarse de nuevo el sofá, frustrado. Quería consolarlo, pero, ¿qué se supone que le iba decir? Era distinto ahora, no podía molestarme con él, no mientras no esté enterado de lo que… pasó. Dylan no era ningún pretendiente, era un amigo, mi mejor amigo. ¿Tan difícil era entender?

Fui hasta donde estaba, tenía la cara escondida. Puse una mano en su hombro, tratando de pensar en que hacer, decir, pensar siquiera. ¡Ni yo misma lo sabía!

—Harry… —dije débilmente.

—¿Uh? —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo hiciste, pero, sí. Dime.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto? —volví a preguntar. Temiendo su respuesta, mi mirada traspasaba todas las partes de su cara, no lo había vuelto apreciar realmente después de tanto tiempo. No sabía si _apreciar_, era la palabra correcta para lo que estaba, o mejor dicho, no había estado haciendo en estos días, tomarlo en cuenta, mostrarle que le quería, actuar como algo más…

—No lo sé —se limitó a contestar.

—Te acuerdas… cuando, cuando nos dábamos una escapadita de mis hermanos, porque no me dejaban salir. Estaban completamente paranoicos —sonreí y él me contestó—. Íbamos a cualquier lugar para despejarnos un rato de todo lo demás, pero no sé, venir ahora, es diferente, porque…

—Cambiaste —me interrumpió.

—¿Cambié? —pregunté sin comprender.

—Sí, cambiaste. Volviste completamente normal, pero luego, tan solo pasaron unos minutos… y es como si alguien hubiese entrado en tu cuerpo, con la misma personalidad pero con distinto espíritu. No te ciento tú, eras más alegre, risueña, pero ahora solo…traes esa cara todos los días. Él viene, te lleva a un lugar y te alegra el día. Me pregunto, Ginny, ¿ha pasado algo que no me hayas dicho? ¿Acaso, no confías en mí?

Me quedé con la boca cerrada, sin poder articular palabra alguna. ¿Decirle algo? No. Pero se lo merecía, aunque no podía enterarse así de esa forma. ¡Vamos Ginny! Van mucho tiempo juntos, y es increíble que hasta ahora no le hayas dicho. Lo intenté, sí, pero no se logró. Y de repente aparece esa carta y ni siquiera sé que dice.

De acuerdo, decirle ahora. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se enojará? No sé si seguirá hablándome, si se molestará conmigo, tenía miedo. Pero tenía clara una cosa, aunque después de todo esto, merecía que se enterase. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire para contarle.

—Harry... —comencé, indecisa—. Primero quiero que sepas…

—No quieres decirme ¿verdad? —me interrumpió—. Ya —tomó mis manos con delicadeza, juntándolas en un puño a la altura de su boca—. Con la intensión de que hayas querido hacerlo, para mí es suficiente, no importa que se trate.

Le mandé una mirada curiosa, era increíble que sea tan comprensivo, y que después de todo, me entienda. _Si tan solo supieras, tal vez no me tratarías así…_

—Solo déjame decirte algo —continuó—. Por más rara, extraña, loca; la palabra que tú quieras, estés, siempre vas a tener a este lunático para ti. Y aunque sé que no soy el más indicado para tener alguien con quien estar, sé que tú lo logras. No tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste durante el año anterior, y este año más aun, sabiendo que puedo estar contigo, y no al mismo tiempo. Quiero que estemos bien, Ginny. No me gusta nada estar peleado contigo, y menos por ese imbécil —lo miré con mala manera por haber dicho eso. Pero luego la aflojé—, no digo que seré su mejor amigo, pero por lo menos trataré de convivir con él.

Me moví incómoda donde estaba sentada, sabía que iba decirme algo más. Así que me adelanté.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—De que, me dejes… intentar algo.

Alejé mi cara un tanto, aunque no mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca has estado tan cursi —sonreí.

—Sí…, eso ya lo sé.

Acerco su cara un poco más, y pude sentir su aroma. Luego de tanto tiempo no lo olía, su nariz no se sentía, tantos intentos, y todos fallidos. Me pareció increíble y genial que él tomara la iniciativa, porque siempre lo hacía yo. No tenía tanto miedo como antes, así que solo me dejé llevar. Seguía acercándose, hasta tal punto de que nuestras frentes se juntaron, nuestros labios casi rozaban. Tan solo faltaban unos milímetros de distancia…

Alguien había entrado de improviso, y de inmediato nuestras cabezas giraron. _Había estado tan cerca… _Como siempre, era Ron. Interrumpiendo, interrumpiendo, y lo hacía otra vez. Noté como ambos amigos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, con una mirada que perfectamente se entendía _«Nada, siempre coincidimos aunque no queramos»_

Me levanté, con mi cara subiendo de color. Pude notar que no era solo Hermione la que venía atrás de Ron (que por cierto tenía una mirada asustada y el pelo lleno de paja), también iba una chica al costado de ella, que simplemente desconocía completamente. Aunque notó que era muy bonita, a pesar de que estaba su cara levemente sucia. Tenía su mirada puesta en la mía con curiosidad y un tanto de resentimiento.

Harry se levantó también, sonrojado cuando notó que alguien que no conocía, lo hubiese encontrado en esa situación. Me fastidié un poco con ese pensamiento, pero luego lo dejé atrás.

Ron hizo un gesto con su brazo, para luego retirarse de la habitación. Hermione se quedó con la mirada al vacío, mientras que la otra chica empezaba a mirar sus zapatos, confusa. Hermione empezó a formar sus manos en puños, aún con la mirada al vacío, como si estuviera viendo una televisión en su cabeza.

—_¡Ron! —gritó—. ¡Es increíble que siempre hagas esto!_

Se escuchó a penas una ligera voz de Ron, ofuscado.

—_¿Qué quieres que haga? Como si fuera la profesora Trelawney… _

—_Si pero siempre haces lo mismo, ya ni sé que…_

No pude oír más, pues su voz se fue disminuyendo por la distancia. Me moví incómoda en mi sitio, pues solo quedábamos Harry, la muchacha desconocida, y yo. Ella avanzó, un poco cohibida, hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento, pero luego Harry lo rompió.

—Ohm…Hola —saludó levantando el brazo derecho, la chica la tomó, radiante—. Mi nombre es Harry, y ella es… —me señaló—…Ginny.

—Hola —le dije mientras componía una sonrisa, ella me correspondió—, un gusto. Am… ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre, por favor?

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Exclamó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, pues todavía no soltaba sus manos con las de Harry—. Mi nombre es Aeryn.

—_¿Aeryn?_ —me extrañé—. Tu nombre se me hace familiar.

—Supongo que sí, soy una antigua amiga de Ron. Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocimos, la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando salió para Hogwarts.

—Ha, ya… entiendo. Sabes, no era precisamente así como quería que le diera primera impresión a alguien.

Ella no cambió su expresión.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

—Bueno, creo… ¿Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros? Ya es muy noche. Aunque, no sé donde se habrán metido todos…

—No te preocupes, acabo de ver a tu mamá entrando, estaba con todos tus hermanos de compras. Ellos… —sonrió divertida—…no tenían una sonrisa muy contenta, cargaban las bolsas. Ya saludé a todos, son geniales por cierto. Venía con Ron y Hermione para avisarles que era hora de cenar.

—Bueno —habló por primera vez Harry—, entonces, ¿todos sabían que estábamos aquí?

—Sí.

Harry silbó, y luego resopló. Sonreí divertida, ya sabía en que pensaba. Nos indicó que salgamos por la puerta, cuando pasó por mi lado, lo oí susurrar:

—_Bien, la que tus hermanos me tienen preparada no será bueno. _

Reí por lo bajo, aunque noté que nadie lo oyó.

Y en efecto, ni bien bajamos los tres, mis hermanos rodearon a Harry en un círculo y con los brazos cruzados. A excepción de Ron, que seguramente estaría todavía intentándole explicar a Hermione que no fue su culpa abrir la puerta en ese momento. Al ver que no se movían, supe que tendría que intervenir para que lo dejaran al pobre en paz, normalmente ya no hacían eso. Pero cuando tenían gana, lo atacaban en conjunto. Me puse delante de él, mirándolos con fiereza.

—Oigan, ¿pueden dejarse de tonterías e irse a cenar? Esto es tonto.

—Tonto es él, si piensa que nos tomará el pelo —contraatacó George.

—¡Escúchate! Se trata de Harry, no es un descocido.

Bill había venido a cenar, y también formaba parte del círculo, aunque no lucía tan enfadado como los demás.

—Yo creo que Ginny tiene razón, no es cosa de nosotros —George lo fulminó con la mirada y el se calló—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No dije nada.

—Bueno Harry, empecemos —dijo George, mirándolo con fiereza—. En primer lugar, tú no tienes que estar haciendo a solas con nuestra hermana menor en un cuarto. Ni mucho menos. Ni a escondidas tampoco. Eres mi amigo, pero si…

No pudo continuar porque mi papá había llegado, interrumpiéndolos. Los miraba a todos con cierto cansancio, repitiendo las cosas que ya se había cansado de decir.

—Muchachos, no es cosa nuestra lo que Ginny haga o deje de hacer. Ya está grande, no me emociona la idea de que ella tenga novio ¡y den gracias que sea Harry! Pero ya se ha convertido en una señorita y…

Todos habían hecho mañas con sus bocas y se habían alejado con aire de no darle mucho interés a la cosa. Esa conversación los incomodaba bastante —sonreí—. En parte era lindo que se comportaran así, pero la mayoría de veces sofocaba. Oí a mi padre decirle sigilosamente en la oreja a George: _«Vigílala». _Rodé los ojos, cansada. Para luego sentarme a cenar.

Fue una cena muy tranquila, todos estaban muy callados, Dylan más que nadie. Quién debes en cuando miraba de reojo a Harry, para ver su cara, reacción o el más pequeñísimo detalle en que actuaba. Aeryn era un cristal de alegría, cualquiera que la viera se alegraría el día. Contentaba a todos. Ella y Hermione charlaban animadamente mientras engullían el pavo asado que había preparado mi mamá. Ron, que estaba sentada a mi lado, las miraba con mucha atención, y con cuidado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, balanceaba su nerviosismo comiendo mucho más rápido. Como si fuera una película.

—Tranquilo, no comas todo de un tirón —le susurré, observándolo sorprendida.

—¿De qué crees que estén hablando? Cuando la vio Hermione no le gustó mucho la idea de que Aeryn sea mi amiga, luego se puso incómoda, ahora ¿se van a volver mejores amigas? —Tragó más comida para continuar—: Seguro que están hablando de mí, Hermione es capaz de preguntarle hasta a qué horas iba al baño…

—Por favor, Ron. Como si siempre fueras el centro de atención. Estás exagerando…

—¡No exagero! —interrumpió, nervioso—. Es verdad. Luego me vendrá que porqué no se lo contaba a ella mis cosas de niño, que porqué no le dije esto, que porqué no le dije el otro… Aeryn me mandará a la ruina.

—Es tu amiga ¿no? Ella tendrá suficiente tacto como para no mencionar cosas negativas sobre mí.

—No conoces a Aeryn, a veces puede llegar a ser muy impredecible —miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde Aeryn y Hermione parloteaba, felices. Se estaban riendo—. ¿Qué tanto hablan? —Abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Y por qué se ríen?

—¡Deja de tragar! ¿Podrías calmarte? Ni que fuera para tanto.

—Enserio, ustedes las mujeres si que son raras. De verdad, son tan complicadas…

—Complicadas, feas, altas, bajas, lindas, morenas, blancas, etc. Como quieras llamarle, así nos quieren igual.

El comió aún más. Puse los ojos en blanco, aturdida. Era increíble que Ron se preocupaba tanto por tantas tonterías, pasa una mosca, y para él es tragedia.

—¡Mamá! ¿Podrías traerme más comida, por favor? —gritó.

Miré mi plato, no había comido mucho. Aunque tampoco tenía hambre.

—Ten mi plato, no tengo mucha hambre —el la tomó tan rápido, que casi me lastima la muñeca—. ¡Y por Merlín, hazme el favor de calmarte!

Di gracias, levanté los platos de los que ya habían terminado. Ayudé a Fleur a acostarse en el sillón, porque por razones de su embarazo estaba mucho más sensible, y más delicada que nunca. Aunque me costaba soportarla a veces, había llegado a quererla por hacer tan feliz a mi hermano, y por traer a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Lavé lo que quedaba, ya casi todos se habían levantado. Salí a la puerta porque tenía que recoger algo que Teddy había tirado, me agaché y a la hora de levantarme encontré a Ron, nervioso jugando con las manos. Hermione se acercaba del otro lado de la cocina hasta donde estábamos. Incómoda, vi como ambos se miraron a los ojos (los cuales brillaron). Rieron por lo bajo y se sonrojaron levemente. Solo ellos sabían en qué rayos estarían pensando.

—Hola —dijo Ron. Era increíble que no tuviera nada mejor que decir.

—Hola —repitió Hermione. Vaya, estos a quién los entiende.

—Mi _«Hola»_ no tiene lugar aquí, así que mejor me voy. Por allá… —señalé a los jardines—. ¿Hola? Estoy diciendo que me voy… —moví las manos, para hacerme notar. Pero ellos me ignoraron olímpicamente—. De acuerdo, entendí. Adiós.

Me quedé ahí, contradiciéndome a mi misma. Tenía ganas de molestarlos un rato.

—Zafa enana —lo ignoré—. ¡Largo! —Chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Te fuiste! ¡Adiós!

Le saqué la lengua a Ron, y me salí por los jardines. Caminé por un momento y visualicé una silueta sentada en el césped, observando la luna y ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Caminé hasta donde estaba, me senté con él y tosí fuerte, haciéndome notar. Me ignoró. Le pasé las manos delante de la cara, me volvió a ignorar. Resoplé, ¿por qué no me hacía caso?

—¡Dylan! —grité fuerte. Haciendo todo lo posible para que esta vez me hiciera caso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —volteó para todos los lados, preocupado—. ¡Ha! Eres tú.

Lo último sonó como disgusto.

—¿Acaso no me querías aquí? —pregunté despacio—. Bueno, si no quieres puedo irme…

—No —interrumpió delicadamente—. No es que no quiere tu compañía ni mucho menos, es lo que más me gustaría ahora. Me iré mañana por la mañana a la casa de mis padres, no me dejarían quedarme más, además quiero pasar tiempo con ellos antes de que se terminen las vacaciones. Pero, me quedé pensando en tu supuesta reconciliación con Harry.

—¿Cómo que te vas mañana? Se supone que irías de picnic con nosotros… Si tú no vas, yo tampoco voy. Y también tengo que contarte algo, pasó algo muy raro…

—Ginny —musitó serio—. No me cambies de tema, ¿qué pasó?

Me encogí de hombros, no quería hablarle de eso. Le contaría en cualquier otra situación, pero él era parte de la conversación, y no me sentía cómoda comentándoselo. Pero, al menos le diría algo a Dylan, él se lo merece. Porque es el que más me ha ayudado en toda esta situación, que esperemos que acabe.

—No te cambio de tema, es que… Bueno está bien —añadí ante su mirada—. Pero, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

—Porque la persona que menos quiere que salgas lastimada de nuevo, soy yo.

—Mi lástima no lo causó él —dije contrariada—. Lo causó bueno, tú sabes, Malfoy…

—Sí pero, ¿nunca te preguntaste por qué te pusiste así?

—¡Un millón de veces! ¡Pero no encuentro respuesta! Y prefiero dejar las cosas así, como están. Evadirlo lo más que pueda, porque es a Harry a quien debo agradecer que me haya levantado el ánimo…

—Hey, gracias. Me haces sentir muy bien.

—¡Tú también! ¡Gracias a los dos! Pero como te dije, prefiero no seguir con la historia. Da lo mismo, porque no veo a Malfoy desde…

—¡Exacto! ¡No lo ves! Pero, ¿por qué cada vez que lo ves te pones así? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo ves te revuelve el cerebro? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo ves se detiene el tiempo? ¿Por qué…

—¡Por qué tengo miedo! —grité con dolor.

—¿Miedo de qué? —preguntó alzando la voz.

Ambos ya nos habíamos parado, y nos estábamos gritando uno al otro. Rogando al cielo que nadie saliera afuera para ver que estaba pasando, y porqué tantos gritos. Me dolía mucho lo que estaba diciendo, me hacía confundir demasiado.

—¡De ya no sentir lo mismo por Harry!

—¿Así?

—Sí, de eso tengo miedo —contesté—. No quiero olvidarme de él, no quiero dejarlo. Lo quiero demasiado como para darme el lujo de…

—No.

—¿No, qué? —mis ojos pulsaban, y mi cerebro había acelerado su velocidad. Todo parecía estar pasando muy rápido.

—No tienes miedo de olvidarte de Harry. Tienes miedo de estar enamorada de Malfoy —afirmó con los brazos cruzados. Y su mirada estaba más fría que nunca.

Temblé cuando pronunció esas palabras, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse velozmente. Un escalofrío recorrió cada poro de mi cuerpo y terminé petrificada al instante. Dicho esto, se fue sin decirme más, dejándome con la mirada perdida, y el pensamiento muy lejos de allí.


End file.
